A New Age
by MumblesSKS
Summary: PJ Pocknett is just a regular Airman on a combat tour but when a strange weapon inadvertently cast him into the future his life is changed forever. Will it affect him for better or for worst. My first fanfic with OC as the main focus
1. Routine to Shit

Hey everyone I'd like to say thank you for giving this a chance. This is my first fanfic and I'm using a OC as the main focus for the story. It may be a little hard to get into at first but I plan on making alot more interesting as things go on. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Routine

It was cold. Colder than it has been all week. The cramped and uncomfortable seats of the MWRAP didn't help with PJs mood either. The crackling of radio commands echoed through the vehicles interior, barely drowning out the distant gunfire. Whoever decided it was a great idea to invade the Ukraine just when winter started deserves to be punched in the goddamn throat he thought to himself. PJ reached for his fleece zipper under his IOTV vest and pulled it higher in a futile attempt to stave off the cold airs embrace. Shivering slightly he gazed out the window to his left looking at the destruction of the once beautiful city of Kiev. The Russians were fighting tooth and nail for every inch of the city but we're steadily being pushed back by the American forces. Kiev international airport was now a major point for funnelling in new troops and armor units, thus the Russians were making it a priority to harass the airport before the inevitable offensive. Before savon could muse further, a pat on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Hey Pocknett, think we'll get any action on this patrol?" This question came from Airman Tim Dowe, the teams designated marksman.

"I hope not considering how this past week has been, most likely we will." PJ groaned at the idea of taking fire.

"Yea, I heard the guys from last week got hammered but were able to bug out before bug out before anything serious happened."

"They got really lucky. I don't know how that humvee took a missile and kept going."

"Someone's watching over them."

"This whole war is a mistake." Said a raspy and annoyed voice from up front.

Dowe and Soares looked forward to the origin of the voice in the front passenger seat. The figure alternated between looking at the map and the road before glancing back at them.

"What do you mean Staff Sergeant?" Dowe inquired.

Staff sergeant David Eggleston glanced back at the map before continuing.

"We just got out of a war in the middle east and now we're jumping into another conflict. We're not as strong as we used to be and this war will bite us in the ass." The words dripped with disdain.

"Well Congress likes to play world police so what do you expect." PJ stated matter-of-factly.

"Well someone has to do it." Heavy gunner Senior Airman Ryan Bechard said lamely.

"And that is why other countries don't like us, Bechard." The driver Staff Sergeant Greg Pfindel said.

PJ gazed back out the window as the others continued their discussion. Unlike the others he didn't find the same comfort in bickering about everything like his teammates did on every patrol. He rather be looking out into the wasteland of the former city or dozing off in the gunners seat. It let him ponder on why he joined the Air Force in the first place. Some fantasy of glory or the thrill of combat. Being in for almost 2 years and spending about four of those months fighting in the Ukraine drained those delusions out of him. Still he enjoyed it in a crazy way. It was hell of a lot better than what he was doing at home. Working two part time jobs and sitting on the couch playing video games wasn't as fun as it used to be. That's why he joined up with the USAF Security Forces.

By the time the arguing stopped they had pulled into the makeshift airbase that was formerly Kiev International. Upon arriving the convoy team was debriefed and released for the remainder of the night. PJ made his way back to his room exhausted. Stripping his vest and helmet before grounding his weapons by his bed, he wasted no time in heading to his rack for some sleep not bothering to shed his boots or pants just his upper garments. The week had been quiet and despite the feeling he had in his stomach that it felt wrong, he did think it was nice to enjoy the peace. Even if for a little while.

The air raid siren blared throughout the room as PJ jerked up from his bed. Hopping out he stole stole a glance at his watch. 2246. It's only been two hours. What the hell is going on. PJ slipped on his thermal shirt before putting his IOTV over it. Before he could grab his M4, Dowe burst through the door, a look of desperation painted on his face.

"Pocknett, we're getting hit. Grab your shit and let's go." He barked.

PJ strapped his M9 holster to his leg and grabbed his M78 tomahawk before clipping on his one point sling for his M4.

"Whats going on?" He asked while running out the door after Dowe. Dowe continued down the hallway where the sound of gunfire grew louder.

"The russians are attacking with rockets and ground troops are advancing with demolition equipment. Orders are to hold the airstrip." Dowe stated. We continued outside and PJ saw how bad it was. Many buildings were caved in or completely destroyed. "The rest of the team is at point bravo holding off ground troops." Dowe grunted catching PJs attention. "We're to meet with-"

Dowes radio crackled to life. "Attention all units, point delta has stopped checking in and we believe enemy contacts have made it through. Any available units move to intercept."

"That's near the hangars. We're closest, let's go Pocknett." Dowe yelled as he took off.

PJ nodded and ran after Dowe. They headed down the taxiway towards the hangar bay. Coincidently that's where munitions where also being held. PJ knew that if they lost the dump then it could lead to them losing the city. Dowe motioned for him to stop as they reached the hangar.

"Doors are open, looks like they're already inside." Dowe grimaced. "Should we wait for backup" He looked to PJ not knowing what to do.

Before he could answer a whirring noise accompanied by bluish light erupted from the hangar. PJ and Dowe moved in front of the hangar doors and gazed inside. Sitting in the middle of the hangar bay was a rectangular box with two connected rings moving in a circular motion. Between the two rings was a bluish orb that pulsated every 3 seconds.

" What the hell.." Dowe trailed off staring at the device in awe.

" I've never seen anything like this before."

The two absentmindedly walked up to the device. A holographic interface popped up on the rectangular support followed by a synthetic Russian voice.

"Don't suppose you know any Russian?" I asked.

"Nope."

PJ sighed and gazed at the device. The design was sleek and smooth. Like something out of a Sci Fi flick. Suddenly the rings stopped moving and the orb began pulsating quicker. Dowe and PJ backed up slowly now alarmed by the sudden change. Exchanging nervous glances they stared at the device as the pulsing grew quicker until it became still.

Bang

A burst of energy erupted from the orb and sent the two off their feet. Following the orb was a whooshing noise. PJ glanced up to see everything around the hangar gravitating towards the orb. Looking around frantically he saw Dowe holding on to the door trying not to get dragged away. PJ wasn't as lucky as he was getting closer to the orb now 3 times the size. He watched in horror as objects that got too close were disintegrated. PJ futilely clawed at the floor trying to stop himself from being pulled in.

"Pocknett shoot the console." Dowe yelled.

PJ whipped over to his back and aimed his M4 at the box. Everything slowed around him, the noise around him dulled to a whisper. As he began squeezing squeezing the trigger the he could hear his heartbeat quicken. He hit the the box and then everything went black.

* * *

I wanted to start off with something relevant in the world today and something that may end up happening, though I hope it doesn't. But this mainly was used to set up a little background for our protagonist. Please comment and review on what you think I should improve, what's good, what's bad anything please and thank you all


	2. Bad to Worse

PJ tasted blood as his eyes fluttered open. Overwhelming brightness greeted him as he squinted at his new surroundings. Warm and wet came to mind as his senses returned slowly becoming more aware. PJ went to sit up only to realize he was pinned under something. He gazed down to be greeted by a slab of metal settled on him from his stomach down. Moving his he started to lift the metal off of him. Despite the size of it it seemed relatively light. Tossing it to the side PJ suddenly sized up in pain. Gritting his teeth, he glanced down at his legs and felt his blood chill. One leg while covered in blood seemed fine but his right leg was bent at the knee at an ungodly angle. PJ started hyperventilating and his mind started racing.

_Fuck, fuck, oh fuck. That is my leg. And alot of my blood._

The leg was bent forward and at the knee and hanging to the left over his left leg. He began looking around him. Anything that could be used to help brace his leg. A metal and a sturdy stick to his right caught his eye.

_That'll work perfectly._

He groaned as he reached for the two and layer them in his lap. A quick inspection showed that the two would help brace his leg despite the different material. For straps he took off his thermal shirt and begin tearing it into thin strips.

_Now for the fun part._

PJ stared at his deformed leg. It all seemed so simple in first aid he mused grimly. He slowly started reaching for the mangled limb and grab at the foot. Breath in breath out. Breath in breath out. He screamed as he quickly moved his lower leg so it was perpendicular to the rest of his leg. Squirting sounds and tiny burst of blood came from his leg. Still gripping his leg, he leaned his head against back looking towards the sky. Tears streaming down his as he panted. With one hand he grabbed his dog tags and bit down on it.

_Just get it done quick. A quick push forward and down and it's over._

His breathing became even more ragged as he prepared himself. Sweat dripped down his and the he pushed. A strained scream escaped his clenched teeth as he forced his knee back into place. Pain screamed all over his leg. His eyes squeezed shut and slowly opened to look at his leg. The worst was over. Now to brace it.

Once he finished with leg PJ took the chance to look around for once. His surroundings was a giant crater in the immediate area with sparse woodlands around the outer edges.

_How the hell did I get here?_ He thought to himself as he look around. Slowly he got to his feet and began hobbling out of the crater. Glancing down at his watch only to see it was dead, he also noticed his vest and M4 were missing. Miraculously his sidearm and tomahawk stayed attached to his hip. PJ grimaced at the pain that shot through his leg with every step. He drew his tomahawk as he reached a tree and grabbed a lone hanging branch. Hacking away at it, it finally came loose and became his impromptu cane. Preoccupied with making a cane to support him he didn't notice three figures behind.

A raspy guttural sound emanated from one of the figures causing PJ to whip around startled by the sudden presence. He was immediately introduced to a terrifying and new sight. All three of the figures clearly weren't human. The middle figure made the same noise he just heard as it stepped toward him. The figure had a similar body to a human but the thinner head and 4 black eyes said differently. The figure to the left of it was taller by almost a foot and rigid looking. It's face had what looked like plates and beady little eyes. The plates towards the top of the head extended of of it's head. The last member resembled a human female except for the fact that it was a bluish purple color with pink facial markings.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" PJ muttered under his breath. Slowly his free hand began moving towards his holster. He noticed the 3 were clad in black armor and carried only what he could assume were weapons. "Uh hello, I.. I come in peace."

_Real fucking original PJ, great job._ He thought to himself. The three began approaching with the two on the sides starting to flank him. PJ glanced between the three trying to steel his nerves. The four eyed creature looked to the blue and muttered something. The blue one nodded and had an smile on it's face. A blue aura engulfed the female as she raised her hand.

What the hell is.." PJ didn't finish his sentence before he was thrown from his feet. Landing on his bad leg PJ screamed in pain. The more rigid being walked over and kicked him in the ribs. It his and snarled at him as it delivered blow after blow. The four eyed one grunted causing the other to stop it's onslaught. It shot a glare at PJ before moving back. His ribs screamed at him. He was sure some was broken or fractured. The four eyed one communicated with the two others before looking down at him. A toothy grin spread across it's as it moved closer to him. PJ held his hands up in surrender as he coughed up blood.

His smashed against the hard ground as the being stomped on his head. PJ brought his head one last time before seeing the beings weapon come towards his face.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's slow so far but I'm building up to familiar territory. I would also like to thank the ones that have followed and favorite the story so far. Please review and leave your thoughts on what you like or what should change up a bit.


	3. Captive

"It's moving. Is it awake."

"Be quiet Kenna, you'll scare him."

"She can't scare it. She is much smaller than it."

PJ opened his eyes to see two women in front of him. Wherever he was at was lit enough for him to make out some features. One appeared to be just reaching her teen years, the other was about his age. Both were adorn in tattered clothing and their hair was messy and clumped together. Grease and dirt streaked their faces. The oldest one reached towards his face with a wet cloth and dabbed over his right eye and trailed diagonally to the left towards his chin. PJs face burned as she dragged the cloth over his face. His eyes darted around the room he was in for a moment. A single light source was in the middle of the ceiling that flicked a little bit. The room was rectangular and he could see other people lining the room; humans like him. Men women and children alike. In font of him was a glass frame the length of the room with a door on the left end.

"Where... where am I?" He managed to get out before the damp cloth passed down his face again.

The woman stopped briefly and looked away before answering quietly. "You're aboard a slave ship." She went back to wiping his face. "They really banged you up. This cut will leave a scar."

He couldn't help stare dumbfounded at her. Wha.. what do you mean a slave ship."He pleaded. The woman didn't answer. "Someone's going to look for us right?" He felt his heart beat quicken and his throat became dry. The younger woman started rubbing her arm and looking towards the ground hoping to remain unnoticed. PJ shot his hand up and grabbed the older woman's hand. "Hey! Will you answer me." He yelled.

The younger girl screamed and jumped back while the older one glared at him. The other inhabitants glanced over before going about their business. The women's emerald eyes pierced through him and answered. "No one ever leaves. Only sold or beaten." The younger girl winced at the last line.

PJ let his slump into his lap as the woman put away the rag. His eyes darted across the room as it sank in. Never in his life had he felt defeated like in his life. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt something wet along with a lump.

_What the fuck is that._

A small bit of blood laid on his fingers when he brought his in front of him. "Masters implant you. So you don't fight." The young one said stepping forward slightly.

"Implant with what." He asked as he felt at the spot again.

The girl looked up and then away rubbing her arm again. "Boom."

Before he could say anything else the door to the room he was in opened. Panic came on to the girls face before the older one drag her away. One of the beings with four eyes walked in along with one of the taller, rigid looking one. Both stopped in front of him. "Get up ape." Said the four-eyed one.

PJ noticed that he could actually understand it now. The guttural noises were replaced by near perfect english. A kick graced his ribs before he could ponder any further on the matter.

"Get up! Now!"

"Fuck off." Another kick reached his ribs causing him to cough furiously.

"I said get up." The being growled at him.

"And I said fuck off." He managed to say between the bouts of coughing. This was followed by the being growling and kicking him once more. The familiar copper taste filled PJs mouth before he was grabbed by his shirt collar and drag out the room. He was led down a series of pathways until stopping in a white room. The blood splattered over the floor and walls made it evident what the room was used for. PJs heart raced as the two aggressors drag him into the room before sitting him down in a sloped metal seat clad with restraints for the wrists and ankles. Immediately after securing him they left the room. PJ looked down at his restraints as he tried to move. The restraints and no give and didn't allow for any movement.

What felt like hours must have passed before the door opened. One of the rigid aliens walked into the room. He was clad in Grey armor and had a black hood over his head.

"It's not very often I get to play with a human." The inflection of the voice made PJ believe it was a male. "Then again the Alliance never did operate in the terminus systems." He paused and stared at PJ. "Unless they thought something important was going on." PJ remained quiet as the interrogator began to slowly walked around him. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

The interrogator stopped and folded his hands behind his back. "I will ask once, and once only himan." His words dripped with acid as he said human. " What is the Alliance doing here in the terminus systems." PJ stared forward trying not to show any fear. Unfortunately, his heavy sweating gave him away. "Very well then, I will enjoy breaking you till nothing but a a shell remains."

Throughout the years PJ had his share of fights and beatdowns. But nothing compared to the blows being delivered by this one alien. Each punch was like getting smacked with a piece of rebar. Blow after blow only interrupted by screams of pain or the alien demanding answers continued for what seemed like an eternity. PJ felt bliss in the midst of the assault. For once in years he felt okay, the blows didn't hurt anymore. The pain in his ribs was gone. He could feel himself floating away. The room got brighter and the sounds all dulled to a whisper. Everything was fine just a a second be for darkness overtook him.

He felt like death when he wokeup. His right eye was swollen shut and his ribs felt like jelly. His bottom lip had a deep gash in it. The light was dizzying to him, it made his head scream bloody murder.

"We heard your screams from here." A voice said. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the older woman looking through the glass wall. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Whats your name?" He croaked. She looked towards him tear marks marked her tan skin drawings lines in the dirt and grime. She took one last look out the wall before scooting over next to PJ. She looked down at him as he layer on the floored battered and beaten. "Kiran. My name is Kiran." She said softly.

"That's a nice name." He mumbled.

She smiled slightly at his compliment. "What about yours?"

"It's PJ. Where are you from?" Asked trying to break the ice. The smile on Kiran face disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She stayed quiet briefly before answering. "I don't remember. It happened so long ago."

"Jesus. I'm sorry I asked." He replied sheepishly. "I'm from-"

The hiss of the doors signaled they opened as two aliens walked in. "Get your ass away from him." One of them yelled. The other grab PJ under the arm and started dragging him out the room. As he stole one last look into the room he noticed the first one dragging Kiran out of the room in the opposite direction.

PJ once again found himself in the chair from when he first came to this place. The grey clad alien was already waiting for him in the room. As he was strapped to the chair he noticed a small table next to the alien with multiple glimmering objects on top.

"We clearly got off on the wrong foot last week. So let's start over shall we." The alien said.

"What do you mean last week. You had me in here yesterday." PJ said with a confused look.

"Actually you've been unconscious for the past 3 days. And prior to that you were in here for 5 days. You humans were always so fragile. It's no wonder you don't remember. Or maybe it was the drugs we put in you."

PJ stared in disbelief as the alien walked towards the table with the shining instruments. "Today we'll start with names. My name is Saren Arterius, what is yours?" PJ stared silently trying to get a look at the instruments. "It is rude not to answer a question when asked human."

"PJ Pocknett."

Saren grabbed one of the objects and walked over to him. "Despite me absolutely loathing everything about you humans, you do have some interesting interrogation methods from what I have read." He began cutting off PJs shirt. "I believe you're familiar with death by 1000 cuts by the Chinese." Saren ripped the remaining cloth off and started moving the blade closer to PJs chest. Slowly he cut down his left chest. PJ grunted through his teeth."This can be as easy or as painful as you like human. It matters not me as long as I get what I want." He sliced again across his stomach. "What is the Alliance doing in the Terminus systems." He sliced across PJs arm.

PJ panted as each cut drained him of breath. "I... don't know what your talking about. I don't know what the alliance is." A cut ran down his ribs and another across his collarbone. PJ screamed out in pain.

"The Alliance!" Saren roared at him. "What are they looking for?" PJs mind raced trying to think of what to say. Finally he just blurted out.

"PJ Pocknett. Airman first class. United States Air Force. Identification number 782-" Another cut that ran diagonally across his chest.

"What does the Alliance want?!" Saren fumed.

PJ repeated himself and each time he did a new cut was added. The door to the room opened as blue alien resembling the female one he saw before entered the room. She was clad in a black dress and wore what looked like a cowl. She didn't spare a glance towards PJ before speaking.

"Sovereign has sent for you. It has matters it must discuss."

Saren continued staring at the bloody heap in front of him, admiring his handiwork. "Is that all there is."

The blue female alien folded her hands behind her back before continuing. "The is also an alliance ship en route this location it will be here within the hour. Shall I alert the mercenaries?"

" No." Saren answered immediately before turning towards her. "No loose ends can be allowed."

"What about him?"

Saren looked back at PJ before snorting. "He's already dead. Let him linger on." The two then walked out the room.

PJs eyes fluttered as the two left the room. His blood soaked torso stung and screamed as the stale air blew over him. Everything started to go black around him but this time he didn't feel at peace.

PJ was jolted awake as he felt the ship buck as if it had been hit. Groggily he opened his as the ship siren echoed through his ears. Gunfire and yelling came from outside of the door. He looked down at his restraints. Still locked in. He felt woozy as he looked around the room. Suddenly the yelling and shooting stopped. PJ lazily looked towards the door. With a whoosh the door opened and 5 blue clad men entered the room with weapons raised.

"Holy shit, look at this poor bastard." One of them said stepping towards him.

"Take care of those restraints and secure him. The other teams are green so they're just waiting on us." Another barked out.

PJ could only watch as two of the soldier came over and started breaking off the restraints. "You're going to be okay, my friend." One of them said to him. The bigger of the two slung him over his shoulders.

"All right, let's go."

As he was carried out of the the room he saw the bodies of the mercs litter the corridor. He felt so tired. What harm could one more nap do.

* * *

What's up everybody hope you guys are enjoying everything so far. This story is actually doing better than I thought it would so thank you all for the support. This chapter was actually a drag to try and write so I apologize if it's lackluster. I also thought it would be nice to include Saren and Benezia since this is a few years before the events of the first game. I'm currently contemplating on whether I should fast forward a couple of years so we can move on to more relevant and familiar areas. Anywho please review let me know if anything didn't make sense, what you liked, the whole 9 yards. Or if you have any ideas send them in.

I want da revews, I need da revews, in my life


	4. Strange Times

**Hey everybody sorry for the delay but I'm currently at National Guard drill. Anywho I decided that I will continue on from where I left off instead of fast tracking a couple of years to the events of mass effect 1.** **I've got a couple of ideas for where to go with is but we'll get there. Also to ease the passage of time in the story I'm going to be putting those little divider line things. Also any notes I have for you guys or about the chapter will be in bold. Also i'd like to thank XRAIDERV1 for reviewing most of my chapters and the review that helped push me to expand on PJs origin a little bit so far, thank you. For now, enjoy and review.**

* * *

The world around PJ was a blur as he stared up at the light fixture. Screaming voices became dulled, incoherent noise. Bodies moving to and from became misshapen in a sea of dancing colors. The light grew larger with every passing moment. It's warm touched danced over his torn body and beckoned him to join with it. The mess of the world around him was overcome by the lights embrace. He felt at peace, the safest he's ever felt in his life.

"CLEAR! "

Electricity coursed through his body as PJ was suddenly brought back to reality. Men and women dressed in white stood around him as his senses began to return to him.

" We've got a pulse. He's back in the land of the living." One male doctor said.

"Scans are showing no signs of implants or altered genes. It's like this guy was born in the early 21st century." Another quipped.

PJ lazily glanced around the room. Two doctors hovered over him while the others left heading towards the other patients.

"Multiple lacerations along the upper body and arms. A single cut running diagonally across the face. This guy is having a bad day. Pull his records see what we can find on him." The doctor closest to him said.

The assistant nodded and brought his arm up, a orange holographic gauntlet engulfed his arm and holographic screen rose above it. The assistant became puzzled shortly after before looking back at the doctor."There's nothing on this guy. No birth records, schooling, jobs, enhancements, nothing. Guy is practically a ghost"

The doctor rubbed his chin as he pondered the new information. "Can't be a lifelong slave, too well built and the clothes are still in decent shape. Not to mention escapees are rare and few these days with the new shock collars." The doctor walked around the table studying PJ. "Sedate him for now and put him in the med vat when we dock and he heals, perhaps we can get some answers."

"At once doctor."

A soft whish and whizzing let PJ now the drugs were flowing through him. Before long he was sound asleep.

* * *

For once he was happy to wake up again. Instead of a dark cell or a uncomfortable restraint chair PJ was in a soft bed. The medical equipment chimed and beeped as they monitored his vitals and kept him comfortable. PJ sat up in the bed and looked himself over his once bare chest was now adorn with scars of various lengths and curves. His arms were the same but all wounds looked weeks old. How long has he been here wondered. Sunlight breached through the window to his left and what he saw amazed him.

The view outside was of buildings towering next to each other. But they seemed different. They were sleeker and not as blocky rigid like before. Flying cars darted by in the distance. And a canal stretched for as far as he can see splitting the wondrous city in half. PJs mouth hung open in awe at the sight. It was beautiful. But there was something strange about it. Further along the canal the city seemed to be tilting upwards at what look like an impossible angle.

"I see our patient has woken up finally." A voice announced from behind him. Two doctors walked into the room, one male and one female respectively. The man was older and had brown hair, his face showing little signs of wrinkles. The woman was younger, about PJs age if not a little older. She had red hair and soft features with a warm smile.

"I am Dr. Elhaddad and this is my assistant Nurse Michel. You have been in a medically induced coma for one week. No doubt you have a lot of questions."

PJ only nodded as the two took seats next to his bed. Nurse Michel brought out a holographic pad and began typing away on it before looking to the doctor and nodding. PJ shifted uncomfortably before Dr. Elhaddad continued.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Patrick Jan Pocknett."

Michel typed away at the datapad.

"Okay Patrick-"

"Just PJ. Please doctor?" He interrupted

"Of course PJ. Do you know where you are right now?"

Pushed glanced out the window again, it held a certain beauty to it that was only ruined by the odd angle the the city went to in the distance. He turned back to the doctor. "I'm guessing some hospital on Earth."

The doctor shook his head before answering. "No, are currently at Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel."

PJ tilted his head in confusion. "The Citadel?"

"Yes, the Citadel. When and where we're you born?"

"Umm June 5th 1994. New bedford, Massachusetts. "

Nurse Michel stopped typing and looked confused before looking towards the doctor. The doctor shared her expression before continuing.

"Umm... what year, PJ?" The doctor hesitantly asked.

"1994. What is there a problem doctor."

Dr. Elhaddad looked at Michel before continuing on. Michel shaking her head while typing away.

"Umm can you tell me some events that happened between that time?"

"Uh sure doctor. Umm I was 6 years old when Y2K happened and 7 when 9/11 happened. I started high school in 2008 and graduated in 2012. Hmm what else-"

He was stopped by the doctor raising his hand. "That's enough for the moment." Dr. Elhaddad stood up and looked towards Nurse Michel. "What year do you think it is?"

PJ looked at him quizzically. "2016. Why?"

"My God." Nurse Michel spoke up in her french accent.

PJ looked at the both of them. Both had worried looks on their faces. Slowly Dr. Elhaddad looked towards PJ. His face was grim yet worried.

" I don't know how to tell you this PJ. The year today is 2170."

PJ stared at the doctor like he was crazy. He looked towards Michel who could only nod solemnly in response.

"Wha..How... How is that possible. That's almost 200 years into the future." His voice became ragged and he started panting heavily. "I mean I saw the aliens and the wierd tech but... but... no it can't be." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "How could this happen he screamed."

Dr. Elhaddad rubbed his chin. "It doesn't seem possible perhaps you can tell us what happened before you end up here."

PJ retold his story of the wierd device in the hangar and how he woke up in a completely unknown place. Both of the doctors faces held wonder and awe at his tale. It was incredible to hear of such a thing from what was essentially a relic of the past. From a time almost forgotten by humanity.

"I've heard of this device you speak of. It was outlawed by the Council decades ago. The one speak was responsible for the destruction of Kiev. The entire city wiped from existence."

PJ could only stare into his lap overwhelmed by the news dropped on him only a little while ago.

Nurse Michel stood up before placing a hand on the doctors shoulder. "Perhaps we should give him time to process this new information." She urged in her accent. Elhaddad nnodded and stood up walking to the door. Michel turned towards PJ. "If you need anything, there's a button on the counter near you that summon either one of us we'll talk more in the coming days." PJ continued staring down leaving Michel to frown before walking out of the room.

This has to be a fucked up dream he thought to himself. Just the thought that everything he once knew was gone made his head spin. He was alone now. Alone in a strange, new place.

The next couple of weeks were busy between evaluations from the doctor and word spreading that he was from 200 years in the past. Historians and scientist alike would frequently visit him prodding him with questions. They ranged from mundane topics like recreation activities and day to day life while others were more complex such as politics or science studies. He became something of a celebrity to most of the galaxy for the fact that he essentially time - traveled.

Dr. Elhaddad had been instrumental at keeping the paparazzi at bay and effectively, acting as his media handler. Nurse Michel had also recommended that he undergo gene therapy and get all the implants that helped make life easier. He hesitantly accepted and was restricted to bed rest until his body recovered from the treatment.

* * *

PJ was finally released from being confined to his bed due to the implants and enhancements. While he couldn't leave the hospital he was given free reign to wander the building at his leisure. He quickly made use of his time by staying the gym or the break room. Slowly but steadily he fell into the routine of waking up, breakfast, gym, a handful of interviews from reporters or scientist, lunch, break room, dinner and then bed. While the initial surge of reporters and eggheads slowed down, the amount that did come in was still significant.

Honestly, he hated the attention. Which is why he spent a good portion of the day in the break room, since it was password protected. All it did was remind him of what was lost to the past. He couldn't escape the feeling of loneliness that now hung over his life. Dr. Elhaddad and Nurse Michel were kind to him but he just couldn't shake the feeling. Everything he did or saw reminded him that he was in a place he didn't belong.

PJ was lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice a man walk over to where he was sitting. "PJ Pocknett? " The man asked, his voice was deep and gravelly.

PJ looked and got a good look at the man in front of him. He was older and had a slim build. His face sported a large scar going down the side of his face and a white goatee. His hair matched the color of his goatee and he had piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a Alliance dress uniform and the insignia on his lapels suggested he was high ranking. He had a intimidating aura about him and his meer presence demanded respect.

"That'll be me. I've already spoken with an alliance representative of combat tactics and strategies, sir. I wasn't aware they'd send someone for a followup."

"Not hear for that, PJ." The man replied gruffly. "My name is Admiral Steven Hackett. I've come to discuss your military service and future in this galaxy."

PJ rubbed his chin, looking the man up and down briefly.

"What exactly did you want to discuss?"

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly re-enlisting to serve the Alliance. We're aware that you served prior to your predicament that got you here and I'd like to extend you an offer to re-enlist at a higher grade."

"Such as."

"You'll be a NCO given that you were only enlisted for a short amount of time but you did see combat."

PJ rubbed the back of his neck as he pondered the offer.

"The way I see it PJ you don't have much going for you right now, especially once the hospital releases you."

"True enough. I'm assuming that I'll have to do basic training again."

"Training other than job training remains relatively unchanged since your time. So no, we can get right into your job training." Hackett said as he handed PJ a datapad with a list of jobs.

He scanned down the list for a a bit until he came to one that caught his eye. A ghost of a smile spread across his face.

"Tell me about the N7 program."

Hackett could only smile at his choice.


	5. Respite

**Something I really liked about mass effect 3 was the addition of the turian havoc, saboteur, and ghost because they were the only classes that actually used jetpacks. In the codex for N7 it says that all trainees and graduates received jet pack training yet we never got to actually use it until the dlc with the 3 turian troopers came in. For my canon I'm going to change that and make it so that all N7 trainees and graduates (must be N4 qualified) are outfitted with jet packs or propulsion packs as they're called in game. It should make the combat and chase scenes a little more interesting. Anywho I hope you guys are enjoying the little cameos I've been putting in recently. Also in the last chapter I put the year was 2176, that was a typo the year was actually 2170, just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

If there was a city more beautiful than Elysium, PJ had yet to see it. His 6 years with the alliance has taken him to places he's never even dreamed of. But Elysium was something different, it reminded him how far humanity has come. Despite the abundance of himans almost half of the population was aliens. This allowed him more interaction with them than he ever had before. His training for N7 has gone perfectly and he had now achieved the designation on N5. In addition to standard combat training he had to undergo zero-g training, jetpack/propulsion training, vehicle maintenence and driving, and finally advanced SERE. It was a humbling experience.

Cars darted by as he stared out his hotel window. The plaza below was filled with life as the cities denizens and tourists moved about going about their everyday business. Normally he wouldn't have a chance affording a hotel like this or buying the many items from the stores below. But that was all being dealt with. One perks of advancing to the next designation was the well earned shore leave, paid for by the alliance.

Rustling of sheets followed by soft footsteps came came from behind him until two blue arms wrapped around his torso. A smile came to his face as the hands moved up and down his chest, the asari whispered in his ear seductively. "Surely a big tough, soldier like you can use more rest. Come back to bed with me." Her voice dripped with desire and lust.

He entertained the idea in his head until he was interrupted by the chime of his omni-tool. A message from his CO popped up before he could do anything about the sound.

_Emergency briefing on base at 0930. All personnel are to report to their CO to receive updated orders. Meetings will take place at designated points._

"It's always something, isn't it." He groaned to himself.

"You still have 2 hours until then." The asari quipped. "Until then your mine." She said with a sly grin.

Before he knew it, PJ was biotically pushed on to the bed before being mounted by the energetic asari.

* * *

PJ limped in to the conference room where he found the remaining members of his training squad were. He could hear a couple of snickers as he made his way to a vacant seat and fell into the chair.

"Aren't you glad I hooked you up with one of those asari now Poc." One of them said.

"I'm pretty sure my pelvis is shattered. So I don't know if glad is the right word."

"That's what happens when you get with a asari college student. Their way better than human college girls." Another one interjected.

A series of laughs and hell yeahs came in response to that. The laughter quickly stopped as a another man walked in.

"Room! Ten-hut!" Everyone rose to their feet and stood at attention as the man walked to the front of the room. "As you were gentlemen." The man in front of them was a hero and inspiration to everyone in the room. Lieutenant Commander David Anderson. "I'd like to thank you all for coming in on such short notice but we have received troubling news.

"Command has received unconfirmed Intel of a impending attack on this colony."

Murmurs from everyone were audible before Anderson raised his hand to silence them.

"Active duty personnel are alerted, bases are being fortified and local law enforcement has been informed. We don't want to cause a panic in the crowd so this is lowkey. Currently forces in this sector are undermanned so we have to account for that." He paused and looked over all the trainees. "Command has given me permission to insert you all into the civilian population so that if an attack does happen you can help with evacuating and coordinating resistances. You will be in plain clothes but you are allowed to bring your combat armor with you. No doubt the propulsion systems would help out alot."

Everyone nodded in approval. Anderson moved to the side of the room and began typing away at his omni-tool. The lights went dim and the screen projector showed two types of armor on screen.

"This is the new IATS Icarus and Thor armor. It is equipped with advanced kinetic barriers, integrated propulsion systems, and tougher armor. The Icarus suit his sleeker and slimmer to allow better agility and quick traversal of the field. The Thor armor is for the opposite, taking lots of fire while dishing out plenty in return. This model is equipped with shoulder mounted rockets."

The room erupted with whistles and cheers at the new armor.

" You all have your orders and designated sectors. Report to the armory and and grab your weapons. Your armor is being packaged up for transport and will be ready for you outside. If you have any questions standby. Everyone else is dismissed.

PJ got up and followed the others out the door. He made his way to the armory but couldn't stop thinking about what Anderson said.

_Current forces are undermanned so we have to account for that._

A storm is coming and if we really are undermanned then it's going to be bad.

* * *

The smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled his nose as he gagged. The attack had begun four hours ago and the invasion force was massive. It was as if the entire terminus systems had decided to attack Elysium. What the invaders lacked in in training and organization was made up by the sheer numbers. Civilians were being rounded up by the dozens and either taken away on ships or were executed. It was chaos.

PJ peeked outside of the building he was hiding in and saw some civilians being towed by a group of pirates down one of the streets. He surveyed the area and counted 5 hostiles and 13 civilians in shackles. He readied his Mattock and ducked out the building and started moving towards the group.

_The gunfire and explosions in the back ground should mask the sound of my propulsion packs._

PJ used his propulsion pack to boost himself into another building. In the initial attack gunships fired into the buildings tearing down walls and windows. Despite the implications PJ was thankful that it made traversal easier inside of buildings. Hover through the broken innards of the building until he was directly over the group. The group had stopped and one of the batarians was yelling a human. The others began to gather around with the batarian.

PJ checked his pouch. One more flashbang, better make it count. A grunt and the sound of something hitting flesh echoed up to PJs position he looked down and saw 2 of the batarians beating the human. The others screamed and cried in terror as the onslaught went on. PJ hooked his Mattock to his back and pulled out his Eagle pistol and combat knife. He took a deep breath before dropping 2 stories in to the group.

His knife plunged into the neck of one batarian as he hit the ground and quickly at the one behind him.

_Two down, three to go._

The two beating the man looked up in shock as the third turned around dumbfounded. All three scrambled to bring their weapons up to bear at him. PJ ripped his knife out of the the downed pirates neck and rolled to the next closest one bringing his knife into the chin of the offending batarian. The two remaining fired as he did this but only ended up hitting the shields of their buddy as he was dispatched.

Once there was a lull in the fire PJ reached over and fired at one. 2 shots hitting his shields the other finding a spot in his neck. The final batarian charged him and tackled PJ to the ground knocking his gun from his hand. A fist found it's way to PJs face before he could recover, followed by another. He swung his knife blindly at the assailant on top of him. The batarian caught his arm and twisted his arm so that the blade now faced PJ. PJ pushed up trying to keep the blade from him but the awkward angle his arm was at prevented him from doing much. The blade inched closer and closer to his throat as the batarian had an evil smile on his face.

**Bang**

The batarians face went from pain to blankness as pulled erupted from the side of his head and out his mouth and nose. The batarian slumped over before being pushed of by PJ. He looked at the origin of the shot and saw the beaten man holding the gun, hands shaking.

He stood up and walked over to the man who stared blankly at the body. PJ slowly took the pistol and rested it in his holster. "Thank you."

The man stayed quiet, staring at the body.

PJ turned the rest who just stared at him, they all looked shell shocked. "It's not safe here. Follow me, I'll get you all to a refugee point.

* * *

The walk back to the camp was depressing one. It had been two hours since they started walking, and PJ had seen bodies littered all over the the place. Civilians, police and soldiers alike. Buildings all over crumbled and burned into the red horizon. How any one could do this to another living being boggled his mind. Bouts of gunfire were interrupted by the occasional gasp or sob from the group he escorted. The campsite was abandoned recreation facility. It was big enough to hold alot of people but it wasn't very defendable. Plus room was running out fast. Pretty soon the wouldn't be able to hold other people.

At the camp site only a handful of soldiers and cops were around. But atleast there was a significant amount of civilians they had rescued. PJ sighed as he walked through the camp. He saw families huddled together, crying or praying. Those who lost people managed to band together and comfort each other in the whole mess. He felt pity for them all.

_They shouldn't have to suffer like this._

For the first time in a long time, he felt alone. Seeing all these people band together. What should inspire hope instead inspired jealousy and hate. Why do they still have each other and not him.

_Can't think like that. You should be happy they don't suffer like you._

He shook the thought from his head. He was responsible for the safety of all these people. He would protect them.

"Umm Gunnery Chief?" A hesitant voice called from behind him.

"Yes. What is it?" He looked over his shoulder. The man behind wore a tattered police uniform. Didn't look much older than 20. His face was dirty and held sadness.

"There's a call for you on the terminal from Lieutenant Commander Anderson."

"Thanks kid."

PJ walked through the halls of the building towards the comm room. Each hallway was filled with either another grieving family or guards ; police or soldiers that were in shore leave. The comm room was bustling once he reached it. Officers and soldiers trying to identify safe avenues of escape or counterattack ideas. The comm terminal buzzed as it waited to be activity. He pressed a button and Anderson voice came out the speakers.

"Chief Pocknett. How are things holding up on your end?"

PJ leaned against the table and sighed. "We're losing men fast sir. And we're almost at full capacity. I don't think we can take much more refugees."

"Damn. I hate to bring you more bad news but we lost contact with Service Chief Mortensens outpost. Scans are showing multiple life signs and heat signatures moving away from the the area."

"Shit. No survivors?" PJ knew the answer already but couldn't help to ask.

"No, we haven't heard anything. Scans also a large enemy force is en route to your position as well."

"Can you send shuttles over to evac the civs."

"Not with the bastard shooting them down every time they get airborne. Only way is by foot, and that's a hell of a gamble."

PJ swore inwardly and glanced around the room. The room had a window overlooking one of the holding areas where the civilians. He stared down in to the families. Mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters.

_This isn't their fight. No more. No one else gets taken._

"Alright I'll send them over to you sir. I'll stay with a group and buy them some time and you can meet them halfway."

"That's a one way trip, Chief." Anderson said nervously.

"So long as they're safe it's worth it sir."

The line stayed quiet for a few moments. The silence was excruciating until Anderson spoke up.

"Alliance reinforcements are en route to the colony. Their arrival is 3 hours. Your visitors will be at your position in in 1 hour. I'll take your people but you make sure you stay alive until reinforcements come."

"No promises sir." He said with a sad smile

"Good luck Chief."

PJ closed the line and let out another sigh. He walked out of the comm room and stopped near a soldier next the PA system. He the room grew quiet as all eyes fell on him. Awaiting their new orders. He keyed the mic.

"Attention citizens of Elysium, this is Gunnery Chief Pocknett speaking. We've just gotten word that a large enemy force is inbound on our location."

Gasps and Murmurs could be heard coming from all over the building.

"All citizens will be evacuated to the nearest base to here. I will be sending most defenders along with the the civilians. But I must ask for volunteers to stay behind with me and hold off the enemy while everyone escapes. All citizens report to the rear of the facility. Evacuation will commence in 10 minutes."

PJ stepped away from the mic and turned around to the soldiers behind him.

"It's been an honor sir. Give them hell." One said then snapped a crisp salute. Others joined in with their salutes and nods. PJ gave salute of his own before nodding and proceeding out the room.

A good day to die he thought.

* * *

PJ sat in his fighting position 4 stories above the recreation center. Across from him in the adjacent building were more soldiers along with a heavy turret. Below him in front of the building were additional fighters. Normally that would be a kill zone but debris from the surrounding buildings provided ample cover. In front of them was a open field that the pirates and slavers would have to traverse to reach them.

20 men and women including PJ were all that would buy time for the group that departed almost 45 minutes ago. They would be only halfway there but it was something. Fortunately for PJ there was enough ordnance to mine the field and set up booby traps in the adjacent streets that would cut off any routes for flanking.

PJ checked his chronometer. 25 minutes before the moment of truth came. He activated his omni-tool and spoke on the channel the defenders were linked to.

"15 minutes until they arrive everyone. Remember save the heavy weapons for any vehicles they may have with them. The mines should delay them from getting close to quickly. Heavy turrets are to focus on groups of enemies, everybody else can pick off stragglers. Time your shots and aim for the chest, no use in wasting ammo trying to score headshots."

He paused and gathered the rest of his thoughts before continuing.

"Reinforcements all be here in 2 hours. We can hold them off until then as long as we stay calm and stay smart. If it comes down to it, you all have weapons to deal with them if they get too close. Good luck everyone."

He closed the channel. Everybody here was dead, they just have yet to realize it. Two hours is way to long to hold out with any support and barely trained people.

PJ stared out the window listening to the growing roar of mechanized support drawing nearer.


	6. How Much Are You Willing To Sacrifice

"Chief I have visual on pirates inbound on our position." PJs omni-tool barked. He rose up from his seat walked over to the hole where the turret was placed, gazing out into the distance.

Masses of hostiles were closing in on his position. Repurposed makos stuck out in various spots within the mass. Probably taken from the other outposts in the city. Despite expecting this, it made things more complicated for the heavy ammo reserve which was sparse.

PJ sighed at the overwhelming force. "Copy that. This is it everyone. Once they get within range we'll trigger the mines hopefully taking out some of those vehicles. I want turrets on the ground troops, heavy weapons on remaining vehicles when they get in range."

He looked between the two positions away from his, it's occupants looking towards him, praying, or staring at the pirates. He looked back at the occupants of his hooch. They all nodded solemnly or gave sad smiles.

"Time your shots, and don't be reckless. No mercy for these bastards. It's time for..."

"They have civilians mixed in with them." Someone's yelled over the radio.

"What!?" PJ exclaimed running back towards the hole.

The pirates were within 1,500 meters and upon looking there were in fact civilians mixed in with the pirates.

"Shit."

"What now?."

Looks of concern and muttering began the defenders rang between the positions. PJ began pacing back and forth trying to formulate a new plan.

"Chief, they're almost on us."

PJ stopped. There was only one thing he could do. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Inhale. Count to four._

_Exhale. Count to four._

_Repeat._

"Key all detonators to my omni-tool." He said as his head dipped to the ground.

"What? Why?" One soldier said.

"We have a point to defend. And that's what we're going to do."

"Are you fucking kidding me. They have innocent people out there."

Everyone began to voice their displeasure at what PJ had just ordered. He kept staring at the floor while some chastised him while others pleaded to surrender.

_Inhale. Count to four. _

_Exhale. Count to four. _

"Enough!" PJ yelled on to the channel, now seething with anger. Everyone grew silent. "It's a shitty fucking situation. I get that. But we are out of options.

"If we surrender or if we let them through, we die. Our friends die, our families die, everyone is dead." He paused briefly and began pacing again. "I won't let the first hit lay on any of your conscious'. Since the frequencies to my omni-tool, now.

His omni-tool chimed once, then three more times. All mines were synced up to him. He took one last look out the hole. The enemy was in range now, along with the civilians. He looked over the positions one last time. Everybody's face pleasing him not to do it. He looked towards the mass. Men, women, and children being herded to their deaths.

_How much of yourself are you willing to sacrifice for the greater good._

PJ grimaced as he set of the first row of mines.

A sea of fire, dirt and shrapnel engulfed the front over the formation. Screams and cries of agony rippled through the air and shook PJ to his core.

He could feel a piece of him leave his body and dissappear never to return. "Open fire. All units open fire now." He half screamed half cried.

Gunfire from the fighting positions rained death into the enemy force. Ripping pirate, slaver, and civilian to shreds as each round was fired. PJ fired his rifle into the dust cloud from the explosion . Unlike any other time when he killed, this time every shot hammered at his conscious.

The enemy force recovering from their initial confusion began to advance again. The smoke of the explosion had finally cleared and showed a sea of broken and mangled bodies. Unnerving wouldn't even begin to describe the seen. Men began to trip over the the dead as makos drove over them firing at the defenders.

"Heavies! Open fire on the makos. Turrets, cut down anyone getting too close!" PJ hollered over the omni-tool channel.

Streaks of white smoke coursed through the air crashing into the the advancing makos. PJ watched with slight satisfaction as one of the armored vehicles exploded into a fiery wreck. A snap near his head indicated someone had a bead on him and brought him back to the situation at hand. He ducked down behind a wall until the fire stopped.

PJ popped out and sighted the offender through his scope. The poor sap was batarian but what caught his attention was the insignia on the chest of his armor. PJ squeezed the trigger and watched as blood squirted out the batarians throat. He ducked behind cover and tried to remember where he had seen that sign before.

Realization hit him and his eyes grew wide.

_Hegemony Special Forces._

"Stay sharp!" He yelled out. "We have batarian special forces mixed in there."

A series of copy that or got it replied as he sighted down another target and dropped him.

Despite the overwhelming fire power they were laying down the pirates were still advancing at a steady rate.

"Chief, they've past the second defensive line. How about those mines, yeah?"

PJ brought up his omni-tool and activated the second line of mines. Shrapnel shredded a hole into the middle of the advancing group taking out three more makos.

"Good effect on target. They're still advancing but we can handle them."

PJ nodded at no one in particular and continued putting rounds down range.

"Shit, RPG team take them out." Screamed a defender from the second building across from PJ.

PJ peered over the side to see a wisp of white smoke fly towards the 2nd building.

"Shit get out of there." PJ yelled.

The resulting explosion was massive. The missile must have hit near the heavy weapons and took out the entire position. A third of their heavy weapon reserves were now gone.

"Goddammit! God fucking dammit!" PJ fumed at the loss. Just as quick he leaned out the window and unloaded a full clip in to the RPG wielder.

The next 20 minutes were taxing on the remaining defenders. Most the defenders were killed so PJ had to send men from his spot to help hold the ground. The turret gunner in his position had also been killed as well. Out of the 20 that had started, PJ was left with only 9. 12 men and women now laid dead thanks PJ.

The enemy had taken substantial casualties losing over 75% of their force. All of their vehicles had been destroyed as well.

For now there was a lull in the fight as each side tried to recuperate their losses. PJ had been working to establish communications with Anderson until almost giving up.

"Chief, how are you all holding up." Anderson asked through the static.

'Bad. We've used up most of our ordnance and ammo."

"Casualties?"

PJ hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He could still hear the screams of them getting shot and see his gunner choke on his blood as PJ futilely tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, son. But you need to hold on just a little longer. They've already reached the system and will be here in 30 minutes by estimate."

"Yes, sir." PJ said barely above a whisper. "What about the civvie I sent over."

"We won't know until they get here. My team is to maintain radio silence so they don't attract attention. We'll get you, just hold on."

PJ cut the channel and walked over to a wall. He slid down it to a sitting position and leaned his head back against it. He looked fown at his blood caked hands and armor and grimaced. The holes in his armor alloed blood from his wounds to seep out slowly. Pockmarks littered the armor as well. The sound of gunfire and explosions had subsided making for an eerie silence as he looked himself over.

A few minutes of silence were interrupted but the sound of a shuttle getting close, fast. Puzzled, PJ stood and turned towards the window. Before he could move toward it, a scream quickly followed by a crash and explosion rocked the entire area. PJ ran over and looked down to see a burning shuttle along with the bodies of the four defenders found around it.

_Just me and four others now. Those fuckers_. PJ bared his teeth.

A chorus of war cries erupted from the pirates side of the field as they began rushing over.

"You three stay up here and light those assholes up. You come with me we need to hold that spot." PJ barked out. The three took up defensive positions while one manned the turret. PJ jumped out a nearby window using his propulsion system to slow his descent as he glided towards the crash site.

With the turret destroyed, he would have to rely on his rifle and wingman who had finally made it over to him lacking a jump suit.

PJ aimed over his cover and began shooting. The pirates were closing fast but their numbers were barely over 50 by now. Fire raged from both sides. Each side hoping to hit their mark.

PJ ducked down and reloaded. Man down was heard as he popped back up and was shooting again. He felt his stomach wrench at the realization of losing another man.

This realization was overpowered by the force that took him off his feet. PJ howled as his shoulder seized with pain. A lucky bullet had caught him and dazed as he struggled to get back in cover. No more medi gel was around so he would have to tough it out now.

He heaved his rifle on top of the low and started firing into the enemy. His shot shoulder ached with every shot reverberating through his body.

"Fuck. GRENADE! "

PJ looked up to the building to see it explode seeing one man trying to escape get flung from the building. The man's body hit the ground with a wet splat before being shot by the few remaining batarians.

PJ ducked down and ran his hand over his head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He whimpered. He looked towards his living defender who was staring him down. The man's face was dirty and exhausted. His clothes torn from bullets or shrapnel.

Without saying a word he gave PJ a hard look before nodding. PJ feeling some of his resolve return nodded back giving a sad smile. Both men rose up and began firing at what was left of the pirate party.

The pirates made a suicide run towards the two shooters. Closing the last 25 meters between them. Being and point blank range made it really easy and dangerous for anyone to be hit. 3 of the four batarians we downed along with PJs last defender. PJ looked over as his final fighter fell. Enough time for the last batarian to hop over the wall and tackle him.

The batarian hammered his fist into PJs face he tried to cover up. PJs head bounced off the ground with most strikes from the onslaught. Sticking his arm out to the side he felt around found a rock.

Swinging his arm up he caught the batarian in the side of the head making him stumble off. Quickly, PJ staggered to his feet. The batarian still recovering, he ran over kicking the downed fighter in the ribs. Settling on top of the gasping pirate he brought the rock down on to his face.

With each hit he grew angrier. Angry at the pirate under but more so with himself. Angry for killing hundreds of innocent people. Angry for letting all his men under him die. He howled as each hit came harder than the last.

PJ didn't know how long he was hitting but it was long enough for his angry howls to turn into sobbing. What was the pirates face was now a bloody heap mush.

A mass of hands grabbed him as he brought his arms up dragging him off the body. PJ looked up from the ground to see soldiers, Alliance soldiers over him. His eyes darted between the two before and man stepped in from behind them.

It was Anderson.

Anderson reached down helped the shaking man to his feet. "It's okay now. You're safe." He said softly.

PJ shook his head. "I killed them. I killed them all."

" Yeah. You killed them all. Elysium is saved thanks to you. You're a damn hero." Anderson said trying to ease then tension.

"I'm no hero."

* * *

**This chapter was pretty hard to write because I had so many ideas for it. I think that may have made me nit write as good but I think it's pretty decent. This was also my first dab at some combat. Let me know what you guys thought about this so I can improve the combat scenes. Hope you all are enjoying so far and please send some review critiques. I'd hate to be writing and you guys start to hate the story because of something iffy. They help out immensely and let me know how much you all like the story. Thanks for reading I'll see you next chapter**


	7. A Fresh Start

**Hello awesome people, guess what? No don't guess I'll tell you. Over 1,000 views for the story :D! Yay! Woohoo! Huzzah! Haha but seriously thank you all for reading, this story is doing much better than anticipated.**

**Also I had something of a epiphany for an idea last night and I think it will be a interesting change in direction. I think I'll be adding dates to the beginning of certain sections of the story to help keep track of time so that nobody is lost, including me haha.**

**I'm really looking forward to seeing how PJs PTSD is going to play out and affect his well being and others. Also nice job to ARTYOM 1198 for catching the Wolfenstein reference. I personally use that technique and it helps alot. I love references so expect more of them to show up in chapters, but not too much.**

**Once again thank you all for reading and enjoy :)**

* * *

2176, 2 months after Skyllian Blitz

PJ sat in his chair as the governor of Elysium prattled on about the attack. He felt uncomfortable between his uniform, the last hour he spent sitting, and the glances he was receiving from the crowd

The Lion of Elysium they called him. He scoffed to himself, more like the Butcher of Elysium. He wasn't the same after that day. He knew, Anderson knew it, Alliance brass knew it. Since that all his training had been suspended. He was given leave until further notice and put up for weekly psych evaluations. Progress was slow for him.

Unfortunately, for him he became the Alliances' new poster boy. Being promoted to an officer slot didn't help either. Most days he spent with Recruiting as they exploited him to help the Alliance gain face and recruit more volunteers. He hated the hero worship he was receiving. He didn't deserve it. He was no hero, just a murderer who couldn't keep his people alive.

PJ squeezed his eyes shut and looked around. Some Alliance brass including Anderson and Hackett were present. Some members of Parliament were there as well. Anderson stole a glance at PJ and gave reassuring smile while nodding. PJ was grateful for someone like Anderson. While PJ was being exploited Anderson was fighting tooth and with top brass to get them to layoff. He knew PJ needed therapy, not another interview.

The roar the crowd brought him out of stupor. Most of the city was here and this was the first time he would make a public speech. He looked down at the paper he had written and written dozens of time for the speech.

"...and now citizens of Elysium, welcome 2nd Lieutenant PJ Pocknett. The Lion of Elysium. "

The crowd roared and cheered. The governor turned and held his arm in PJs direction. He stole one last glance at Anderson before getting up and walking over to the podium. The crowd grew louder as he approached and he felt his heart rate quicken. He shook the Governors hand set his papers down as he faced the crowd.

"LION! LION! LION! LION!" the crowd chanted over and over again.

PJ stared into the see of people. He clothes felt tighter and his hands were shaking. Human, asari, salami an and turian faces stared at him eager to hear him speak.

"LION! LION! LION! LION!"

He wiped the sweat from his brow. He had a death grip on the podium.

" LION! LION! LION! LION!"

"I.. I." His words caught in his throat. His mouth felt dry. He looked down at his paper and was horrified. His carefully written speech was gone. Instead it had "Liar" scribbled all over the page.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

PJs head shot up at what he heard. The crowd screaming liar.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

He looked back at his papers and started flipping through the pages. Each page was the same, liar scribbled all over it.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

"I.. I'm sorry I can't do this." PJ stammered as we walked from the podium.

Murmurs of confusion came from the crowd. Glares from Parliament and Alliance brass, minus Anderson and Hackett, followed him as he walked away.

PJ made it halfway to the shuttle before he felt a hand turn him around. Anderson brought him in to a hug. PJ sobbed into his shoulder as Anderson held him.

"It's okay, son. Let it all out."

Hackett trailed behind them and spoke up.

"I tried telling them this was a bad idea. They wouldn't listen, they just wanted a hero to exploit for themselves."

Anderson nodded his head as he held the shaking man. "I know."

PJ out of Andersons' embrace, wiping his eyes. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I just can't do that yet."

Anderson put a hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze and reassuring smile.

* * *

2183 Eden Prime

PJ sat at the bar staring at his whiskey. The past 7 years were not kind to him. At the same time it wasn't bad either. He made little progress with his therapy in the Alliance. An honorable discharge was his parting gift from the Alliance. Despite Andersons protest he was happy.

A stroke of luck for him was also that his account from the 2000s was never closed and gained interest over the last 200 years. He was rich now. Using his money he moved out into the Attican Traverse on Eden Prime. It was a beautiful colony.

He downed the drink and waved the bartender over for another. This had become a habit for him. Despite the recognition he received, particularly from the marine detachment at the colony, and the money he had, he was drinking himself to death.

Nightmares every night left him sitting in bed sweating. Alcohol was the only escape he could see right now. Despite this he somehow remained presentable and friendly. Provided he wasn't drunk.

"Hey, Poc. Tell us a story from your time again." One of the patrons said.

PJ looked up and turned in his seat. "What would you like to know?"

One thing that helped maintain his sanity was the fact that most of the colony loved his stories. Many even went out of their way to help keep him from dropping further into depression.

"Tell us about the story about your first drunk college experience."

"No, tell us about that rapture craze."

Everybody began voicing what they wanted to hear. PJ could only chuckle as they began arguing amongst themselves.

"Sounds like you're really popular around here."

PJ turned to see a female in Alliance fatigues sitting next to him. She had her hair up in a bun, brown eyes, soft-looking lips, and light skin. Her smile was warm but also cocky.

"That I am." He chuckled. "Don't think we've met before. I'm PJ, but you can call me Poc."

"Ash Williams, Gunnery Chief. And I don't usually come out to bars which is why we probably never met."

PJ shrugged. "Makes sense. So why is that?"

"Between the drunken assholes hitting on you and also getting a new assignment, bars become secondary."

"And I'm not a drunken asshole?" PJ said with a smile.

Ash downed her shot before turning to him. She looked him up and down smiling. "No, not yet atleast. In fact, you're kinda cute."

"Making a pass at me Chief. And we only just met." PJ feigned shock putting his hand to his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said with a laugh. Then she leaned. "If I was making a pass at you we wouldn't be here right now." A hint of lust in her voice.

PJ tilted his head.

"And where would we be, might i ask?"

"And your place, doing a lot less talking."

PJ almost choked on his drink at that.

"Sounds like a proposition."

Ash only rolled her eyes.

"So what's this I hear about a prothean beacon here." He said changing the subject.

Ashs' eyes grew wide in surprise. She leaned close to PJ.

"How do you know about that?"

"Other than those privates over there talking about it." He pointed to a group of marines. "You did."

Ash raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "No I didn't."

"You confirmed my suspicions when I asked and you were surprised. Pretty gullible but it's cute."

Ash turned her head as she blushed at his compliment.

"You clever bastard." She said pushing his shoulder.

"So feel like like sharing?"

"Only that it's leaving on Friday."

"A smart, cute girl like you has to know more than that."

Ash scoffed between sips of her drink. "Nice try buddy. It won't work on me again."

"Worth a shot."

Ash set a credit chit down on the table and stood up.

"Time for me to go. Nice talking to you." Ash swung her hips more seductively as she walked away before looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you around." She said with a wink.

PJ smiled and shook his head before downing another shot.

"Barkeep. Another shot.

* * *

**Finally getting somewhere eh. Something that I should point out is that this story won't be entirely canon which is obvious at this point. More familiar faces in the next chapter. I been thinking about writing longer chapters but i don't know yet.**

**I'm so excited :D**

**Review and thank you all for being awesome followers.**


	8. Aftermath

**Thank for pointing out the misspellings in the last chapter. Damn you auto correct. Salarian is not salami lol.**

* * *

Eden Prime

_PJ walked through the ruins of a war torn city. Rubble littered the ground around him and buildings burned and tumbled in the distance. He looked around at the scene it seemed all too familiar. Everything was dull and lacked any real color. Like a old movie from the 50's and 60's. Light flashed in front of him leaving blind accompanied by a explosion._

_PJ opened his eyes, he wanted to puke but he felt strangely calm._

_Bodies. _

_Everywhere._

_Looking at him._

_As he moved forward the heads turned to follow him. Staring him down. Still he didn't feel unnerved at all. __He walked up a mound over looking the city and whispering echoed from nowhere. Each step the whispers grew in volume._

_Liar._

_Murderer._

_You can't save them._

_The words meshed with each other and repeated over and over. Maddening but PJ still felt calm as he reached the top of the mound. Darkness crowded his visions as hands tore at him while he overlooked the destruction. Ever so calm._

PJ jolted up from his slumber. Sheets clung to him damp with sweat. Only his heavy breathing could be heard in the room.

"Lights."

The bedroom lit up as he climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. PJ gripped the sink as he stared into the mirror. Despite it being 11 years since he arrived in this strange era he looked as if he hadn't aged a bit.

_Not bad for 31 years old._

His face still looked as if he was still 20. Only now he had a mustache, soul patch and chin hair along with a nasty looking scar running across his face. His eyes still the same shade of light green, which appeared brighter being paired with his caramel colored skin. Only the scar which was a lighter, almost whitish color was the distinctive feature. His hair was buzzed down and faded on the sides and back. Attractive, even more so considering how rare natural light eyes with darker skin was in the future.

PJ moved away from the whole and stripped down before entering his walk in shower. Steaming water poured over him as he pondered his latest nightmare. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was all familiar yet he never been to the location.

PJ dried himself as we walked out the bathroom to his room. Despite living in the future he still felt more comfortable 21st century clothing. Too form-fitting for him. Cargo pants and T-shirts were just fine and pretty much all he owned.

Getting dressed he stole a glance at his chronometer. _06:25_. Still another 2 hours before he had to go down to the shipping area for work.

_I can probably get a little more shut eye before work. Definitely looking forward to seeing the artifact up close. Never actually seen one come to think of it._

PJ smoothed out his shirt before lying down and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Explosions rocked PJs home as he jolted awake. Screaming, gunfire, and explosions roared from the outside. PJ checked his chronometer 09:44.

_Shit. Late for work and now it sounds like a war zone outside._

PJ got up and walked to the window, peering outside. From the look of things, the whole colony was razed. Civilians were bolting down the street to their homes or shelters.

" Son of a bitch. Activate Emergency Protocol 2."

PJs bed lifted from the floor revealing a small cache of weapons and armor. Another explosion rocked his home knocking him away from the window. PJ stumbled over to the revealed hiding spot and donned a reflector vest, similar to his old IOTV but smaller and modified with Ken it is barriers and thermal clip storage compartments.

Next he grabbed his Paladin and stuck on his chest holster.

_If it's the end of the world out there I'm going out with style. _PJ grabbed a green and tan shemagh wrapping it around his neck and put on his tactical ball cap (with the US flag velcroed on the front). _Now I'm ready._

PJ walked out the bedroom to his front door and waved it open. The clean, brisk air was now hot and filled with the sounds of attack. The streets had cleared from the earlier panic and now only sported the bodies of a few unlucky citizens. He walked up to one body and rolled it over. Just a kid no older then 17. Blood caked his chest filled with bullet holes. Eyes wide with fear and surprise.

PJ hung his head and sighed. Who could possibly be attacking he pondered. Batarians, pirates, mercs. Too many suspects and not enough evidence yet. PJ stood from the body and looked around. Whoever was here may be here for the artifact which should be on it's way to the shipping area. Probably a good place to start.

An impact to his shields distracted from his thoughts as the sound of gunfire filled the air. PJ dove to the side next to a small crate out of instinct. Whirring and mechanical whines came from the shots origin and PJ drew his sidearm. Peeking over cover he stole a quick glance at his assailant.

It had a sleek, metallic form with it's legs bent back at the knees. It's "head" carried a single white lense. The mechanized assailant made another noise and two joined from around the corner.

Not wasting time PJ took am and unloaded on one. His rounds smashed into it's shields before catching it in it's center of mass spewing white liquid. The other seeming unfazed by it's downed partner began advancing. One layer down fire while the other moved up. Another volley of rounds erupted from PJs gun downing the advancing droid.

"Let's try something different." PJ said as he reloaded. The last mech now advancing slowly laid down what seemed like an endless barrage of bullets. PJ drew his karambit and breathed out. The mech grew closer and closer continuing the barrage before it's weapon overheated.

Hearing the hiss of the overheat PJ rounded the corner and ran for the mech. Four shots destroyed it's shields leaving it mostly defenseless. PJ brought his karambit to the "neck" sticking it in before ripping it through the side. White liquid spurted from the wound on to him as the mech started losing functionality before collasping. Whirring and the mechanical noises ceased as the lens went out.

"Skynet has finally gained sentience, huh." He chuckled to himself. "Someone will probably need these."PJ said as he activated his omni-tool and started taking pictures of the mechs. PJ rubbed his shoulder where the shot had impacted him. Wherever the mech were coming was likely where the artifact was. PJ walked down the path where the mech came from. No resistance haggle him as he went down the patch suggesting the group he encountered were likely a patrol group.

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A deafening roar pierced the air. The sound pierced through PJs skull. Off in the distance PJ could see the source. PJ gasped at what he saw, some massive blackish - purple ship. The ship towered over the colony and stood on what looked like five legs. "That's where the shipping area is." Filled with a new sense of urgency PJ rushed towards the yard. The ship let out another maddening roar. This time a shock wave accompanied it sending PJ sprawling across the ground. As PJ looked up the ship was raising it's self into the atmosphere. Within seconds it was gone.

* * *

PJ finally arrived to the shipping yard. Surprisingly there was no resistance on his way there. The invaders did leave a parting gift comprised of 5 bombs. PJ wandered the yard investigating the area.

He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen anymore droids on his way over. It was possible that they all left on the ship but why leave bombs behind. PJ rubbed his chin as he searched around for anything to give him a clue.

Maybe to put blame on pirates or slavers, he mused. Whatever the case was, the culprits were gone and a lot of people were dead. PJ grimaced at the results of this slaughter.

Walking further down the yard he found what he was looking. The prothean artifact. The artifact was tall and thin with a green aura to it. A tinge of disappointment hit PJ. " So much for a wonderous artifact." He snorted. PJ walked up to the device and looked it over. Dirt still covered parts of the artifact.

_They could have atleast cleaned the damn thing._PJ scoffed and walked up to the beacon to wipe some of the dirt off. As he walked a small wave energy burst from the device. Startled PJ stopped in his tracks.

Another wave of energy shot out from the beacon. PJ felt himself being dragged towards the beam by some invisible force. Before he do anything PJ was lifted from his feet. Images and clips filled his brain.

People being slaughtered.

Machines flying through space similar to the ship he saw earlier.

Horrific beings.

Torturous experiments.

Metal and tech fused with flesh.

If there was a word to describe what he was feeling, it was mindfucked. The images overwhelmed him as he was held in the air.

The images ceased and the beacon exploded. Everything went black.

* * *

His head felt like it was going to burst. Almost like a hangover but worse. PJ groaned as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Captain. Commander. I think he's waking up." The voice was female, about middle aged if he had to guess.

"Thank you, Doctor. The commander and I will take it from here." Another voice but male. It sounded familiar.

"Where am I?" PJ inquired. Opening his eyes was tougher than he thought for some reason.

"You're in big fucking trouble you know that, asshole." Another man's voice snarled. PJ didn't recognize it though.

"Easy, Commander. It's been a long time hasn't it PJ."

"Anderson?" PJ said surprised. As he tried to sit up he found himself bound to the table. Finally opening his eyes he glanced around. Only to find his eyes covered. Straps ran across his wrist, ankles and chest linking him to the table. Beeping and chiming of medical equipment suggested he was in a medbay. "If you wanted some BDSM you could have just asked."

Anderson chuckled. "Nice to see you lightened up a little bit. But seriously, you're in a bit of a jam now."

"How so?"

"My crew and I were on our way to collect something important from Eden Prime. As you can tell things were chaotic down there."

"And this concerns me how."

The Commander called Shepard lashed out. "The beacon you piece of shit. You destroyed vital Prothean technology. Explain that."

PJ glared at where he thought the Commander was standing. "I didn't destroy shit. I found the beacon at the shipyard. I didn't mess with it or touch anything. It just released some energy and pulled me in."

"Bullshit. You expect us to believe that."

"That's enough Shepard." Anderson spoke in a calm but authorative voice. "Security footage shows that he's telling the truth."

"You let all your subordinates talk like that now Anderson." PJ mocked.

"No, not all." Anderson replied while staring down Shepard. "Give us a minute, Shepard."

Shepard shot PJ one more glare before saluting and walking out.

"So who's the asshole Anderson."

"My new XO. You heard of the Butcher of Torfan." Anderson sighed looking towards the floor.

"You mean the sick fuck who sent his men to their deaths and executed countless batarian prisoners."

"Yes, that's the one. He was kinda forced into my lap. Alliance command is hoping maybe I can reform." Anderson walked closer to PJ. "It hasn't gone well, but there is some improvement."

"Yea, I bet. So what now."

"We're currently on our way to the Citadel to report to the Council. You'll have to explain yourself as well."

PJ groaned at the idea of talking to politicians.

"Did anything happen when you came in contact with the beacon. Anything at all."

"I had some sort of vision. Machines slaughtering people, massive ships like the one on Eden Prime. It was alot, my head feels ripe. I hardly understood half of what I was shown."

"Interesting, we should tell the council."

"I don't know about that Anderson. People already think I'm not all there and this would make them think I completely lost it."

Anderson sighed rubbing his chin. "We'll play it by ear for now. Until then, I'll tell our doctor to let you free. Stay in the mess hall until we reach the Citadel.

"Sure."

PJ could hear Anderson walk out with lighter footsteps coming in. The straps around his wrists and ankles were removed.

"Hello Mr. Pocknett. I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas and I'm the Normandy's doctor.

PJ uncovered his eyes, blinking them at the bright room. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"While you were unconscious I detected rapid eye movement. This is typically associated with intense dreaming so that may explain your vision."

"Thank you doctor."

"Unfortunately there was a side effect to your encounter."

PJ raised an eye brow.

"The beacon altered part of your physiology slightly."

"How so?"

"Your eyes have changed. There are 3 dots in the form of a triangle around your pupil. Your eyes also have a greenish glow to them. I don't know if they'll affect you mentally but waiting will allow us to find out. Any other side effects have yet to be detected so until then we wait and see."

"Thank you doctor, I'll take my leave."

PJ got up from the table and walked out the med bay. Immediately to his right was the mess hall and sleeping pods. Crew members moved about talking amongst themselves or eating at the table.

PJ walked over to the table and sat down rubbing his temple. The visions still fresh in his mind danced around his head. What could it all possibly mean.

"Look who's up and about now." A voice came from behind.

PJ smirked to himself. "Of all the people to get brought off planet. Starting to think you're stalking me Ash."

Ash scoffed and sat down next in the seat next to PJ.

"Don't flatter yourself. I ran into Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko when..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the table.

"Are you okay. It was rough down there."

Ash sighed putting a hand to her head.

"You never get used to seeing dead civilians. But to have my entire unit wiped out." She shook her head. "Why all them and I'm still living."She looked at PJ guilt and sadness in her face.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I know that feeling. Boy do I ever. Just make it count because something tells me this is only the beginning."

"Yeah. I know. Those synthetic bastards will pay."

Ash flashed a smile in appreciation which PJ reciprocated. Both stayed silent for a few moments before a man sat in front of them.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but I don't think we met before. I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"PJ Pocknett. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. You were in a bad way when we found you. That and the destroyed beacon."

PJ rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm guessing you and the Commander were going to pick up the beacon."

"Yeah. Was supposed to be a simple pick up but you saw how things were I'm assuming." Kaidan sighed and started rubbing his head. "We lost two men today. One was just a kid, Corporal Jenkins. The other was a turian spectre named Nihlus."

"Jesus Christ. I'm sorry. What happened."

Kaidan tensed a bit a the question before relaxing a little bit.

"Jenkins was taken out by two geth drones shortly after we landed."

"The turian was supposedly killed by another turian. I guess his name was Saren or something." Ash added in.

"Saren?" PJ perked up at the mention of the name. "That fucker is involved in this."

Both Ash and Kaidan raised their eyebrows.

"You know him?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." PJ spewed the words with hate.

Before they could inquire further the PA came alive with Shepard speaking.

"We will be docking at the Citadel shortly. Eden Prime ground team and HVT report to the bridge."

The three stood up and walked to the elevator. Kaidan spoke up as the doors opened.

"Go up these stairs to the CIC the bridge will be at the far side. Ash and I have to get geared up."

PJ nodded and proceeded up the stairs. The CIC was impressive. A galaxy map in the middle with a podium overlooking it and the crewmembers at work on their terminals. As he walked down to the the cockpit he saw Shepard already dressed in his combat gear. Shepard glanced behind him and upon seeing PJ glared at him.

"Anderson may trust you on the ship but don't think I don't have my eye own you. One screw up and your ass is mine."

PJ arched an eyebrow at Shepard.

"Whats up your ass?"

Shepard turned away and went back to staring out the windows of the cockpit.

PJ sighed to himself.

_It's going to be a long day._

* * *

**Finally going to the Citadel, yay. I changed up Eden Prime a little bit just because it didn't make sense to me in Mass effect 1 when Saren tells the geth to leave no evidence yet there's geth and dragons teeth everywhere. Atleast with the bombs people can think it was a simple pirate raid. So that explains the lack of combat. I also decided to change up Shepard. Alot of fanfics I read always make Shepard into a heroic and overall nice guy. But what if Shepard was a rude, impulsive, disrespectful dick. Should definitely make things more interesting for when the rest of the crew comes. Anything I wanted to change is if the prothean could kinda sort of imprint their sensory ability into their tech then why not other things. I won't go to crazy with it but I'd like to think that in the prothean empire, they used beacons to make minor changes to the subservient races to give them some prothean like qualities. If anybody has suggestions on this topic feel free to write it in a review or private message.**

**Review dis shit. Dis shit iz ultimate shit**


	9. The Trial

The walk to the embassies was fairly quiet. Mostly it was Anderson explaining that the situation was volatile and nobody should do anything to make it worse. As such because he was a person of interest PJ had to be put in omni-cuffs.

PJ had only been the Citadel before but never got to really appreciate the scenery. The Citadel was lit brightly and shined a relaxing white almost all over the Presidium. The artificial sky was clear blue with some clouds.

It held a certain peace to it and was beautiful to look at. Unfortunately not everyone shared the same feelings.

PJ noticed Shepard looking upon the other races with disgust as they moved into the embassy area. Chief Williams atleast tried to mask her disdain from everyone. _Should ask her about that sometime. _

Kaidan was too busy gazing around like a kid in a candy store. Anderson kept up his professional look.

As they approached the human embassy office they could hear screaming from within. PJ could see Anderson sigh and mutter something.

The door opened to reveal a well dressed dark skinned man talking to holographic images of a turian, asari, and salarian.

_That must the Council. This should be fun._ PJ thought to himself. The five soldiers moved into the room. PJ felt like he was being dragged to to his own tribunal. Three heavily armed soldiers, one Alliance Captain in dress uniform and then him dressed in cargo pants and a T-shirt adorn with adorn with a holster and knife sheathed on his pants. Pretty much was the case considering the situation.

"This is an outrage." The dark man yelled. "The council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony."

The salarian councilor was the first to speak up. "The turian don't found colonies on the edges of the Terminus systems, Ambassador." Voice laced with contempt.

The asari councilor nodded and continued in a more calm and cooler voice trying to maintain a civil atmosphere. "Humanity was well aware of the risks that came with settling in the Traverse."

The ambassador was visibly fuming as he tried a new tactic, seeing his last failed. "What about Saren! A rogue spectre attacking human colonies with the geth cannot go on!" The ambassador jabbed a finger towards the council. "I demand action!"

The turian councilor who had been quiet spoke up now. "You don't get to make demands of the council, Ambassador." He snarled. Ambassador Udina recoiled at the words realizing he had overstepped his boundaries. "Of course, Councilor. My apologies."

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren." The asari interjected in the same cool voice. "We will discuss the findings at the hearing, not before. Good day, Ambassador."

And with that the holographic forms flickered out ending the conversation. PJ sighed and brought his hands up pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Fucking bullshit. So much for helping out the galactic_ community.

Of all the people he could despise, politicians were at the top of his shit list. Nothing but a bunch of opportunistic, power hungry miscreants. And hearing the matter of the trial only deepened his disdain.

Udina turned around to the group seated near the office balcony arms folded over his chest. "Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew and a guest." The ambassadors voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Just the ground team and the the person of interest. In case you have any questions." Anderson stated, face remaining impassive.

PJ waved which seemed to only irritate Udina further. PJ smiled in satisfaction.

Udina rolled his eyes in response. "I've read the reports I'll assume they're accurate." His guys then narrowed on PJ. "But what I do want to know is what would bring a broken soldier like you to destroy a prothean artifact." Shepard snickered in background at the comment.

"I firmly recall disabling bombs around the beacon which would have destroyed it anyways and I wouldn't purposely destroy the beacon." PJ stated matter-of-factly. "I just checked to make sure it wasn't damaged until it mindfucked me."

"As if it could do anymore damage to what's left in the head of yours." Udina retorted sharply.

"You motherfucker." PJ rose to his feet only to be pushed back down by Shepard. The two glared at each other before Udina continued.

"Do you have any idea how bad this will make us look, Captain?" Ambassador Udina fumed. "Nihlus dying was one thing but, the beacon being destroyed."

"All of those were not my teams fault. If it weren't for Saren and his geth Nihlus would still be alive." Anderson retorted cooly. "As for the beacon, if it wasn't for the actions Pocknett it would have been destroyed anyways a long with any evidence of the attack. And since he was able to interact with the beacon he is now a person of interest to everyone."

"A single eyewitness account is hardly proof." Udina scoffed. "And as for Mr. Pocknett he'll be lucky if he isn't thrown the wolves because of this stunt."

PJ could only roll his eyes in response._Douchebag. You'd like that wouldn't you._

"If anything we can have him plead insanity. I'm sure Elysium has left him not all there especially considering his outburst." Udina sneered.

Anderson narrowed his eyes at the snobby human representative. Kaidan and Ash shared a look of surprise and horror. Shepard let out a rather obnoxious chuckle. PJ could feel his blood boil in his veins. To call him a deluded, empty shell of a man.

"No thanks to you and the Alliances exploitation of me. But you don't care if someone's life is destroyed as long as you get good rep for it huh." PJ snapped at the man.

"I suggest you watch what you say before I have you removed from this station." Udina stated confidently.

"That's enough, he's a damned hero and you know it. Belittling and threatening him won't make things any better." Anderson fumed.

"Of course. Anderson come with me. The rest of you will soon have clearance to the Council chambers. Meet us there." Udina said waving off the comment before leaving the room with the Captain.

The office grew silent as the four remaining occupants shifted in place. Ash and Kaidan stared out past the balcony. PJ walked next to them and sighed. "The nerve of that fucker. Should have rocked him then and there." His thoughts were interrupted though by another individual who was slowly but surely irking him.

Shepard had a devious look of satisfaction on his face the entire argument. Seeing Anderson and PJ in trouble was best thing ever. His chuckling grew louder the more he thought of it.

"It's really pathetic you know, seeing supposedly hardened soldiers like you and Anderson get cussed out by a politician."

"Well there's not much he can say without getting in trouble, Commander." Kaidan spoke up. "Losing his hat on the human ambassador could cost him his position as captain."

"Not to mention the Captain is a better man than you'll ever be." PJ added.

"I could care less about being the better man. I'm the superior warrior and that's all that matters."

PJ cocked his head slightly amused. "Is that so?"

"Precisely, Anderson is nothing more than a useless has-been trying to justify his existence. He's past his prime. While me, I'm just getting started."

"Do not speak of Captain Anderson that way, you have no right to judge or compare yourself to him." Kaidan yelled, slightly agitated.

"Do not presume to give me orders, Lieutenant." Shepard snapped causing Kaidan to falter a little. "The Alliance made a mistake choosing Anderson as captain when it should have been me."

PJ snorted at Shepards arrogance. "Well I guess it's too bad for you."

Shepard shot an evil smile in return. "We'll see."

* * *

The four stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards the council chambers. PJ still fumed at Udina and Shepards insults but was slowly cooling down.

As the walked down the hallway to the adjacent circular room they could see two turian arguing ahead. One in a standard blue C-Sec armor and the other in a more formal outfit. Upon getting closer PJ could make out the conversation.

"I just need a little more time. Stall the council and I guarantee I'll have evidence." The turian in the C-Sec armor armor pleaded.

The turian opposite of him scoffed and waved his arm dismissively. "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous Garrus. Your investigation is over." The well dressed turian walked away toward the elevator.

The turian named Garrus stared at the ground clenching his fist. He looked and towards the group walking by and stared at them. His mandibles flared slightly before he spoke up.

"Commander? Commander Shepard?"

Shepard looked the turian up and down with disgust before replying. "What fuck do you want, bird?" The turian mandibles flared wildly and looked like he was hit by a train, atleast that's what PJ thought.

"Commander!" Kaidan yelled out furious. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"Lieutenant, need I remind of your place again." Shepard said in a low voice. Kaidan remained quiet as he burned holes into Shepard. "I don't have time for this. You want to talk to the Dino, go right ahaead." Shepard took off ahead followed by Williams. She only gave a dissappointing glance before moving on.

PJ put a hand on Kaidan shoulder. "Let it go, he's not worth it." Kaidan relaxed a little as PJ turned to the gobsmacked turian. He had Blue and blue face paint like a Old Earth warrior. "Sorry about the Commander. The guys a piece of shit."

The turian shaken from his stupor nodded. "It's quite alright just wasn't expecting a blunt response like that. I'm Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the investigation into Saren."

Kaidan put his hand out which Garrus reciprocated. PJ nodded since he was still in cuffs.

"So did you turn up anything." Kaidan inquired.

Garrus sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "No, unfortunately. As you know Saren is a spectre so everything on him is classified."

"Should have fucking guessed." PJ scoffed.

"Yes. But I know he's hiding something. As you humans say, 'I feel it in my gut'. I have another lead I'm chasing down.

"Here's my omni-tool address. Let me know if you find anything." Kaidan said fiddling with his omni-tool. "We could definitely use the help."

Garrus stared at his tool as the address transferred over. "Will do. And thank you. It's nice to know not all humans are rude and disrespectful."

PJ and Kaidan nodded before walking to join the others. The meeting was already in session when they arrived.

Udina, Anderson, and Shepard all stood on a catwalk/podium type platform overlooking a garden below. The council stood across from their significantly elevated position. All we're in discussion about the lack of evidence.

_Politicians looking down on their subjects. Cute._

Over towards the left side of the council was a massive holographic projection of the one person PJ hated more than anything.

Saren.

Saren appearance had changed drastically since their last encounter. A metallic arm and heavy cybernetic implants on his face.

PJ could feel rage coursing through his veins.

His body began to tingle wherever he had scars.

**Pain.**

**Screaming.**

**Anger.**

**Hopelessness. **

"I resent these accusations." The holographic abomination spoke. "Nihlus was a fellow spectre and a friend."

Anderson was quick to add his two sense to the matter. "That just let you get close to him, He wouldn't expect you."

The figure gazed down upon the group. "Ah Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against." The voice carried sarcasm and left Anderson glaring at the turian. "And I see you brought your protégé, Commander Shepard. Capable enough, for a human that is."

"Capable to end you." Shepard called out with a vicious grin. Udina looked backed at Shepard shaking his head. "Easy, Shepard this situation is bad enough without you threatening him."

Saren crossed his arms and leaned back in defiance. "Big talk from someone who lost not one, but two people and allowed a civilian to destroy the beacon causing a mission failure." Shepard twitched at the insult but stood tall still. "I'm not impressed."

PJ had enough of hearing Saren voice and finally exploded. "Coming from the asshole who tortures civilians on slaveships. Who the fuck do you think are talking down to anyone." PJ walk up to the edge of the podium pointing a finger at the spectre.

"These are baseless accusations no that have nothing to do with this trial." The turian councilor interrupted. "Which reminds me, why shouldn't we throw in a prison cell right now. You destroyed a prothean beacon."

"Hey I didn't do jack shit to the beacon you piece of-" PJ was grabbed by the back of shirt and thrown backwards by Shepard.

Udina who was trying with all his being not to lose his temper spoke up. "That's enough Mr. Pocknett. Councilors I apologize for his outburst. He will stay quiet unless spoken to." Udina passed a glare over his shoulder at PJ who simply snorted in response.

The asari councilor who had been pinching here nostril at the display finally spoke. Is there anything you wish to add." Anderson stepped up to answer. "What about Pocknetts vision. The one he gained from the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?" Saren questioned. "How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree. Evidence must be based on facts. Not wild imaginings and reckless speculations.." The turian councilor added.

"The turian councilor does have point." The salarian councilor quipped.

The asari councilor glanced between the two Councilors speaking in a low tone. After I few moments she looked towards the group of humans and spoke. "No evidence has been found to prove Sarens involvement with the Eden Prime attack. Your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied.:

"I'm glad justice was served." Saren snarled before his comm winked out.

The group of humans slowly walked away from the podium while Udina stared at the garden below, his expression unreadable.

"Damn it. God-fucking-dammit!" PJ bellowed. He was furious.

Furious at the council, at Saren, at everything

_Inhale. Count to four._

_Exhale. Count to four._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"It was a mistake bringing either you to this meeting. You can't control your temper." Udina walked pointing a accusing finger at PJ. "And you have too much history with Saren. It made the council question our motives."

"So what now? We can't just give up, can we?" Ash spoke, determined not to quit.

"There has to be another for us to get evidence on that prick." Shepard added.

PJ thought to himself. An idea popped up giving him some hope."Kaidan, have you heard back from that C-Sec officer?"

Kaidan shook his head disappointed. "No, nothing yet. He did say he was pursuing a lead though."

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can probably point you in the right direction. His names Harkin." Udina suggested.

Anderson shook his head. "No way. That man is a lower and a disgrace to humans. I won't deal with him."

A devious smile appeared on Udinas face. "You won't have to. Shepard and his team will track him down."

A chorus of disapproval erupted from PJ, Kaidan, and Ashley.

"Understood, Ambassador." Shepard replied with a smile.

"The last thing we need is the Council using you as an excuse to discard our evidence. Commander get to it."

Shepard nodded before turning around and walking towards the elevator. Ash, Kaidan, and PJ looked at Anderson one last time before reluctantly following.

Shepard operating on his on was bad news. PJ hoped things wouldn't get to to intense.

* * *

**Hello everybody. Sorry this chapter took awhile I spent a lot of time rewriting certain segments but I think I did good. I'm trying to add more content to the chapters and make them longer so bear with me. Next chapter should be more interesting seeing how Shepard operates with out supervision and getting Wrex, Garrus, and more importantly Tali. I mean that's partly why you're all reading this. For Tali, right? Right?**

**Anyways please review, the feedback is a great confidence booster and it let's me know what guys think of the story. If anyone has suggestions on what they'd like to see then feel free to PM me as well.**

**Take it easy everyone and Keelah Se'lai**


	10. The Long Night

**Hey you amazing rapscallions, sorry I've been getting slow with the updates. Long hours at work can leave a guy exhausted. But guess we finally get to see some Wrex and Tali. Yeeeaaahhhhhhh! Wooooohoooooooooo! But anyways shout out to Unity9 for giving consistent reviews and being positive, you da real MVP man. I'm all for constructive criticism and people letting me know when I'm slacking on a chapter but please don't be disrespectful about. This is specifically directed at bob. If you don't want to read a Tali pairing fanfic then leave. And don't be a dick and tell me to jump off a cliff. It's childish and does not help in anyway. It kinda gets my moral down a bit. So bob, fuck you and have have a nice day.**

* * *

PJ rubbed his wrists as he trailed along with the three marines. The omni-cuffs left red marks from being tightened before but now he was liberated from his restraints.

The Wards and the markets turned out to be the opposite of the Presidium. While the Presidium was clean and tranquil, the Wards where busy, crowded and noisy. Citizens wander about aimlessly looking for a place to spend credits, get sloshed, or either. The more speedier parts were home to thieves and con man looking for their next catch.

PJ sighed as he pulled out an e-hookah from his pocket. A quick drag introduced the taste of cherries and nicotine as he inhaled. Exhaling the smoke filled the air with the sweet cherry smell as he walked further into the Wards.

"So where are we going, Skipper?" Ash asked, gazing around at the various businesses.

"Chora's Den. Udina said that since Harkin was suspended he spends most days in there." Shepard replied staring straight ahead.

"What is it, a bar?"

"You could say that." Shepard replied with a devilish grin. PJ shook his and smirked slightly. "What he means is, it's a strip club."

Ashley repulsed with disgust. "Millions of lightyears from Earth and men are still slobbering over themselves at half naked tramps. Wonderful."

"I'm sure they're there for the food, not just the view." Kaidan teased, giving Ash a slight nudge.

"As if Kaidan." Nudging in him back. "Sad to think this is still acceptable in today's age."

"Ash is just jealous she doesn't have men flocking to her." PJ said between a drag.

"Bastard." She chuckled. "Maybe."

"Guess we'll have to that then." Kaidan replied with a smile.

"Lieutenant Alenko, Chief Williams. Need I remind you both about the rules of fraternization." Shepard growled.

"Sir, it was just..."

"I don't really give a fuck. We're here."

The group gazed up at the building in front of them. An outline of an asari lying down on top of the words 'Chora's Den'. Blue and pink neon lights danced around the perimeter of the brothel. Half - drunk fools and friends enjoying a night out stood outside the club chatting about the dancers or their home lives or how they hate their job. PJ shook his head as he took one last drag before putting away the hookah.

Blaring electronic music that made dubstep sound normal overloaded the groups ears. The room was a massive circular shape with the bar in the center and booths on the outer edges. A mixture of perfume, alcohol, sweat, smoke and illicit drugs invaded PJs nose as he grimaced like he was punched in the face.

"Fucking hell. They could stand to cycle the air in here." PJ choked out.

The others nodded in agreement or covered their own faces trying to stem the smell. PJ watched as Shepard scanned the bar for his prey. PJ proceeded to do a little scanning of his own while Kaidan moved up to the bar followed by Ash. Working girls were scattered all over the establishment. Either busy dancing on the platforms or searching for a new sugar daddy. Others could be seen lying down while patrons at food off of them or did belly shots. More so was girls being railed in the booths but multiple patrons. PJ thanked wwhatever superior being there was for making the music load enough to block out the grunts and moans.

A hand grabbing him by his shirt collar brought him out of his observation mode and face to face with a very angry looking Shepard. "Pay the fuck attention boy. I found our man." He said pointing towards a balding man sitting behind to krogans. PJ smacked Shepards hand and looked him in the eye.

"You keep your hands off of me and things will be copacetic between us. And cut the racist 'boy' shit too while your at it." PJ growled.

Shepard simply snorted before motioning for Kaidan and Ashley to stay put and keep watch. The two nodded and Shepard and PJ advanced towards the drunkard.

"Forget it, Wrex. Fist isn't coming out so get your ass out here before we do it for you." Said a krogan dressed in blue and green.

The other, albeit, larger krogan dressed in red armor snorted. His reply came a a deep rumbling voice that would give any being pause. "I'd like to see you try that whelp. This Fist's only chance to get rid of me. If he is wise he'll take it while he still breaths."

The smaller krogan face palmed and shook his. "It's not going to happen. GET. THE. HELL. OUT. NOW."

The krogan named Wrex harumphed before turning around and almost barreled into Shepard.

"Watch it you overgrown turtle." Shepard hissed.

If Shepard offended the krogan it didn't show it. Wrex simply responded. "Out of my way humans. I have no quarrel with you."

Shepard rolled his eyes before moving up with PJ to Harkins table. The man looked like shit PJ thought, and that was being generous. Balding, unkempt clothes smelt like a mix between vomit and booze. His eyes were bloodshot a deep red and his face curled into a sly smile as the two approached.

"Well if it isn't not one, but two of Captain Andersons protégés. To what do I owe the displeasure." His voice laced with contempt and sarcasm.

"Garrus Vakarian. Turian. He's a member of C-Sec. Where do I find him?" PJ stated going straight to the point.

A hint of interest appeared in Harkins eyes. "Anderson is still trying to bring down Saren huh. Vakarian, I know where he is. But first you gotta tell me something."

Shepard leaned in close to Harkin, glaring daggers at him. "I didn't come to this shit hole to be questioned by you. I came here for information. Whether you tell me in here or I take you out back and beat it out of you is up to you. Please choose the back alley option."

Harkin just looked the Commander up and down not impressed but relented. "The bird is probably chatting that Dr. Michel. She runs a clinic in the Wards near here. Bastard has been trying to blink her for months now."

Shepard continued to glare at him until PJ decided it would be best to step in. "Thank you, we'll be on our way now." He said with a knowing tone. Shepard stared a little longer before stepping back and walking away.

_That went better than I thought._ PJ mused to himself as he moved to join the others near the exit. A hand grasping at his arm stopped him in his tracks as one of the girls started feeling up one him and whispered in his ear.

"How about you me find a booth and have someone big boy. Show me strong and big those muscles are." The voice dripped with lust and desire. Yet it sounded oddly familiar.

PJ felt a heat rise in him as the woman behind him felt up on him and began to nuzzle his neck as she moved around him. "I'd love to but..." his will faltering a bit.

"But what?" The girl asked as she started planting kisses on his neck. PJ felt his pants get tighter as he felt soft and lips move about and suck on his neck. Her hair moving about his skin.

_Human girl. Been awhile since I done anything with my own kind._

The woman snaked her arms around his neck and cradled his head. She brought her head back to look at him, PJ nearly gasped at what he saw.

Those eyes.

Those emerald eyes.

That face.

It can't be.

PJ stared at the girl holding him. Flashbacks surged through his skull. There was no way it could be her. Working like this.

"Kiran?" He whispered.

The girl looked confused as if he was crazy. Her eyes then widened with shock and shame. "PJ?"

He was able to get a good look at her now. Her face was fuller and healthier looking. Her lips were soft and supple looking. Instead of grease and grime covering her face, there was now eye shadow, glitter, and lipstick. Her skin was a golden brown, her eyes still that beautiful deep green color. A small scar moving down her lips near the corner was the only new thing. Despite her beauty her features showed signs of drug abuse.

Before PJ could say anything else Kiran slipped out his grasp and ran for the backroom behind the krogan he saw earlier. PJ stood staring at here not knowing what to feel.

"You certainly have a way with ladies, PJ." Kaidan said clamping an arm down on his shoulder. "Come on we got to find Garrus."

PJ stared a moment longer before nodding and following the crew. A million thoughts and emotions went through PJ. Happiness, joy, rage, hurt, disgust. PJ worked to process all this while the trio ahead of him talked about something else.

* * *

"Let go of the hostage and put your weapons on the ground!"

"Fuck you, this our ticket out of here. Drop your guns or I paint the walls with the doctor brains."

PJ sighed inwardly. The walk to the clinic passed by quick enough from Chora's Den but now they were stuck in a Mexican standoff with people who also wanted to see the doctor. Nothing is ever simple in life is it he thought. Thankfully Garrus who was already there was moving into a flanking position. It was just about buying more time now.

"Last chance, drop the guns now or she-." The thugs head exploded into red mist and brain splatter as Garrus fired from his flanking position. The thugs body went limp as he slid down to the floor. The 3 remaining thugs looked on in surprise and horror before being cut down by the squad of marines.

"Great timing guys, gave me the perfect distraction to use against those amateurs." Garrus said in a excited voice.

PJ nodded at the turian before moving to help the shocked doctor. "Been awhile Dr. Michel. Are you okay?"

Dr. Michel looked at him with surprise and smiled. "PJ it is so good to see you again, though I wish under better circumstances. I am fine thanks to you all and Officer Vakarian."

"Please Doctor. It's just Garrus to you."

"Of course, Garrus." She blushed.

"All right enough grabass, why we're those goons threatening you?" Shepard spoke up irritated. PJ pinched his nose. _Way to ruin the moment, Shepard._

"They did seem pretty adamant. We could protect you." Kaidan added.

"They didn't want me to talk to Garrus about the quarian, I'm assuming."

"Great. A suit-rat now." Shepard huffed.

Dr Michel shot a glare towards Shepard who paid her no mind. PJ sighed as he pinched his nose.

"What quarian? Is she close by?"

Dr. Michel shook her head. "Sorry PJ, no. She said she'll only talk to the Shadow Broker so I put her in contact with Fist at Chora's Den."

"Oh no." Garrus muttered.

"What? What's 'oh no'?" Ashley asked.

"Fist isn't working for the Shadow Broker. He's now working for Saren."

"Fist turned on the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for Fist."

"Nothing is ever simple." PJ said starting to pace in frustration. "Fuck."

"There's a krogan on the Citadel named Wrex out for Fist. He may be able to help you." Garrus added. "He's at C-Sec headquarters now."

"So what's the play?" Kaidan asked no one in particular. "Save the quarian now or do we go get the krogan bounty hunter?"

Shepard scratched his chin as he thought. "Kaidan, you and Pocknett head over the Chora's Den and scout it out. Chief Williams and I will go get the krogan"

"Aye aye, sir."

"Yes, Commander."

"Shepard, wait." Garrus said with growing enthusiasm. Shepard turned towards the turian, eyebrow raised. "Let me come with you? I've been trying for years to bust Saren and this is my chance. Plus, chances are Fist is going to have an entourage of guards waiting for you."

"A couple of guards aren't going to stop us from reaching Fist." Shepard replied completely unconvinced.

"But legally you could be charged with murder. Garrus could accompany you and say you were under his command for the raid." Dr. Michel added looking towards Garrus for approval of what she said.

"Exactly. Thank you Doctor."

A mix between amusement, disgust and anger was on Shepards face. "Me taking orders from an alien. That'll be the day." Garrus' mandibles flared as his jaw dropped. Dr. Michel covered her mouth in shock. Kaidan simply shook his head while Ash nodded towards Shepard. "Agreed, Commander."

"Garrus, we'll talk all the help we can get." PJ interjected. Garrus perked up a little at that . PJ then turned and faced Shepard who was livid. "I rather not go to prison. You can stay with Kaidan and I, so that these two don't feel leashed." His words filled with sarcasm.

Shepard scowled for a couple more moments before finally turning to leave. "We'll discuss this later Pocknett."

"Can't wait." PJ rolled his eyes.

Once the two left the tense atmosphere seemed to just lift away. Like nothing was wrong, other than the dead bodies on the floor. Kaidan sighed heavily as he put his hands on his hips. Meanwhile Doctor Michel was slowly inching closer to Garrus.

"Is he always that much of dick?" Garrus asking breaking the silence.

"I only known him a little but so far, yup." PJ replied.

Kaidan rubbed his head in thought looking for an answer. "I've done a couple of missions with him and he was always like that. It's like he doesn't care for anyone but himself."

"I see." Garrus' mandibles twitched. PJ assumed that meant he was thinking. "Let's get over to Chora's Den. A pick up squad should arrive soon for the bodies Dr. Michel."

The doctor nodded as the trio walked out of the clinic.

* * *

PJ sucked on his hookah as he waited outside of Chora's Den. Garrus leaned over the railing gazing around at the view of the Wards. Kaidan was fiddling around with his biotic lifting and putting down his sidearm. They had been waiting for 15 minutes for Shepard and Williams to show up with the Krogan. PJ glanced down at his chronometer. 2138 was the time. PJ took another drag as he heard stomping feet get closer.

"They're here, PJ." Kaidan announced. Shepard, Williams, and the krogan were advancing with their weapons drawn. Two marines had out their assault rifles while the krogan had what appeared to look like a shotgun. Thing looked like it belonged on a tank, not hand carried. Everything about the Krogan was mean looking. From the the blood red eyes, to the blood red plate on it's head to the nasty looking scar going down the side of it's face.

"Wrex, I'm assuming? "

"You are correct, human." The krogans voice was deep and predatory. "I'll tell you what I told Shepard here. I'm going to kill Fist." The krogan added leaning forward. PJ was a really tall guy at 5'8" but Wrex made him look small.

PJ grinned. "Fine by me. Pretty sure everyone in there is going to be dead by the time we're done anyway." Wrex gave a toothy grin and nodded.

"Any activity, Lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

"No music, heard some yelling earlier but it's been quiet ever since." Kaidan answered

Shepard nodded while he thought up a plan. "Alright, stack up on both sides of the entrance. Breach and clear. 9-bang." A series of nods were followed by everyone moving into position, Shepard and Kaidan closest to the door.

Shepard opened the door and tossed a flashbang towards one side of the room while Kaidan threw his to the other side before both ducked back outside. 18 bangs followed grunts and groans from the occupants let everyone know the could move in. Gunfire filled the air as the team moved in. Kaidan, PJ, and Garrus going left. Shepard, Ash, and Wrex going right the first group of enemies were cut down immediately going down in a haze of red mist.

PJ took cover in one of the booths as rounds started coming his way. More thugs were coming from the back room. The circular room made the fight tricky as cover left everyone still partly exposed. He peeked to see a thug running towards his group screaming before a hole from ed itself in the man's forehead. PJ looked behind seeing Garrus with a assault rifle wave.

PJ nodded and began putting rounds from the pistol he got from Kaidan into thugs.

"PJ." Kaidan hollered. "I lift, you shoot."

"What?"

PJs answer came in the form of Kaidan glowing with biotic energy and lifting 4 thugs. PJ stood from cover and put rounds in two while Garrus took care of the other two. Bellowing could be heard from the other causing the three to turn wondering what was going on.

Wrex charged forward blasting on thug at point blank with his shotgun leaving a bloody mess. A rifle butt to the next closest guard sent him flying into the bar knocking down countless bottles. Wrex finished with lifting the final guard biotically and smashing him into a wall with a wet thump.

"PJ walked up slowly to Wrex who was breathing heavily. "Holy shit."

Ash walked up beside him eyeing the carnage with a mix of admiration and disgust. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Wrex grunted in response.

"All right, Ash Kaidan, and Garrus stay here in case reinforcements or C-Sec shows up." Shepard yelled moving towards the back room before pointing at PJ and Wrex. "You two, with me."

Everybody moved to their spots while PJ stacked on another door with Wrex and Shepard. With a nod PJ opened the door as Shepard moved in.

"Wait. Wait. Don't shoot us." Came a scared voice from inside. As quick the voices came, two AR burst followed with two thuds indicating tow bodies. PJ moved in to see two unarmed boys lying in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.. Both looked barely old enough to drink.

"Jesus. Shepard what the fuck." PJ yelled infuriated.

"Civilian casualties are unavoidable sometimes. These two learned that the hard way." Shepard stated coldly. Wrex who was unfazed at all moved towards the door at the other side of the room. "Let's go before Fist escapes."

PJ wore a scowl as he moved near the door. The fucking murderer he thought to himself. The door opened and PJ moved inside followed by the other two. Fist could be seen at the end of the room flanked by two auto-turrets.

"Get down! Now!" PJ dived to the right behind a desk while Wrex and Shepard went left behind a wall.

"Should have never came here you fuckers!" Fist yelled over the turret fire.

"What now?" PJ asked.

Wrex stood putting his shotgun away. "Watch and learn human." Wrex glowed purple as he biotically picked up one turret. PJs jaw dropped as he watched Wrex toss it into the other turret causing it to explode.

A scream could be heard from the far side of them, most likely from Fist. The trio advanced to see Fist pinned under part of one of the turrets.

"Wait. Don't kill me. I'll pay please." Fist pleaded.

Shepard put away his assault rifle and delivered a kick to his face. PJ began sifting through his computer while Wrex aimed his shotgun at Fist.

"The suit-rat? Where is she you piece of shit?"

"I don't know, she left about an hour ago."

PJ continued sifting through the computer until he found unmarked file. He clicked it open and gasped silently at what he saw. Deals with diplomats, paid off C-Sec officers, slave trafficking manifest. PJ synced the computer to his omni-tool.

_Think I'll hold on to this for now._

"He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex grumbled.

Fist's eyes went wide with fear. "Wait, goddammit wait. I don't know where she is but I know where she will be. An alley at these coordinates." The coordinates transferred to everyone's omni-tool. "I told here I would set up a meeting with the Shadow Broker."

"Impossible." Wrex interjected. "Even I was hired through an agent."

Fist grimaced in pain before continuing. "She didn't know that. Sarens assassins are on their way to relieve of the data she has on him. If you hurry you can catch her."

"Son of bitch." PJ said almost shocked.

"Pocknett, take Alenko, Williams, and Vakarian. Me and Wrex will deal this bastard." Shepard words filled with venom as he stared down Fist."

PJ nodded before walking out. PJ felt no remors,e that bastard is getting what's coming to him.

* * *

Tali shifted uncomfortably comfortably as she waited in the alley. The Shadow Broker was supposed to arrive 15 minutes ago but nothing.

It was too quiet and the red glow of the lights didn't help put her at ease. Out of habit, she started wringing her hands nervously looking down at them. She looked up to see a turian walking towards here along two salarians. Nervously she looked around her to see more people individuals coming out from the shadows but keeping a fair distance away. More batarians, humans and turian from the looks of it.

She had only seen a couple of humans before and they seemed more dangerous than another alien out thdre. Aggresive, relentless and power hungry.

Tali got a feeling in her gut telling her something was wrong. She was very nervous right now but glad no one could see through her mask. She straightened up here posture as the turian grew closer. He was dressed in all black. His paint was in the shape of a crude skull. Eyes that pierced though her.

"Did you bring it?" The turian asked.

"Yes." She answered trying to hide her nervousness. "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

Tali noticed that all the other individuals were starting to form a circle around her. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Something was definitely wrong.

The turian got closer he was face to face with her. "They'll be here don't worry." He put a talon on her shoulder and ran it down. Tali pushed his hand off. "No, the deals off." She turned to leave only to bump into a huge muscular human with a scary smile on his face.

"That's going to happen." The turian said ripping her shotgun from the small of her back. Tali yelped and found herself completely surrounded. The goons all sneering and making cat calls towards here.

The muscular human pushed into a batarian who pushed to someelse. Tali found herself being passed in between the thugs. Disoriented and scared she didn't know what to do.

"I was wondered what a quarian looks like under those mask?"

"Nevermind that, I wonder what it's like to fuck one."

"Yeah, that is one fit suit-rat."

Tali's eye widened with horror. She pushed off one turian and tried to get between two others. A blow to her stomach made her keel over slightly gasping for air. Tali felt hands grip her waist from behind while she was bent over. The offending person proceeded to start dry humping her from behind. Holding her in place.

Tali screamed as she felt the individuals member grinding against her. The others began to join in. Multiple members hands began to feel all over her. Grabbing and squeezing her breast or forcefully moving against her womanhood.

"Please...Please stop." Tali sobbed. She prayed for the ancestors to save her from this humiliating fate. The men just laughed and grew more vicious with their assault.

Tali felt herself thrown on the ground hard making her lose her breath. A batarian pinned down her arms as she struggled and cried for help. Why have the ancestors forsaken her. The group formed another circle around her and began pulling out their members. Tali watched in horror as the began to masturbate over and another forced himself in between here legs. Tali sobbed as she gave up, accepting her fate.

* * *

PJ seethed at what he was witnessing. Eight monsters in the middle of taking advantage of that poor quarian. Kaidan, Ash, and Garrus were trailing behind as PJ took off to find the quarian.

His blood boiled at the display. The gun slipped from his fingers as he stalked forward, filled with rage. Slowly he drew his knife. Finally PJ let out a bloodcurdling roar and charged the group.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!"

One turned to receive a blade in one eye. The others stood in shock as PJ ripped his blade out and jammed it into the side of the batarians head. PJ moved with eye blurring speed as he shot up and cut a turian throat. A human bull rushed PJ only to be flipped over before finding a knife in his forehead.

"FUCKING ANIMALS!"

A batarian was able to grab PJ behind before he could remove his knife. PJ reared his head back cracking the batarian in the face before breaking free. Another turian with a bone faced tattoo came at him with it's own knife for a jab. PJ deflected grabbing at the wrist. Using his other arm he slammed down at the bend in the elbow and forced the turian to stab himself in the neck.

The turian sputtered as blue blood flowed out his mouth. The batarian still holding his face dropped to one knee as PJ kicked the back of his kneecap and snapped his neck. Two more pervs stood before PJ while one was still hunched over the sobbing quarian. The two rushed PJ hoping to ooverwhelm him.

PJ sidestepped and delivered a kick to one thugs knee dislocating it. The other thug swing but only caught air as PJ duck. An uppercut followed by a forearm bash and headbutt stunned the thug before PJ forced his forearm into the man's neck crushing his windpipe. The thug crawling away was stopped as PJ kneeled on his back. The man scream as PJ grabbed the man's head and pulled back until a loud snap could be heard, indicating the man's spine was snapped.

PJ retrieved his knife and saw the man still in between the quarians legs cowering. Feeling more rage than ever he grabbed the man by his collar and tossed him back. The man cowered in fear and had tears in his eyes. "Please.. don't kill."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" PJ said dumbfounded before kicking the man's face. "You just attempted rape and murder and now you beg for mercy."

"Please.. I beg of you." The pitiful man stammered.

"Men like you don't deserve mercy." PJ hissed.

PJ delivered another kick to the face before kneeling on of the man knife ready. PJ grabbed the man's junk and with one swipe, emasculated him. The perv screamed as he felt his member removed before having it shoved in his mouth. The man sobbed until his suffering was ended with PJs knife being embedded in the top of his head.

PJ stared at the body before spitting on the corpse. Calming down now he turned to see the quarian lying on the floor still sobbing. PJ rushed over as quick as he could. Fluids were all over here as she shook while crying.

"Hey, hey. It's okay now their not going to hurt you anymore." PJ said in a soft nurturing tone.

Tali continued sobbing and PJ could feel his heart crumbling watch her cry.

"Hey. Look at me." The quarian didn't move. "Hey." He whispered. The quarian slowly turned her head towards him. "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you like that again, I promise."

Tali stared at him before nodding. PJ sighed in relief.

"I'm going to clean some of this stuff off of you, is that okay." Tali nodded slowly. PJ hesitated before pulling off his shirt and began wiping of the bodily fluids all over her. Hesitating when he reached her breast or her woman hood before she nodded.

Tali stared at the man wiping her down. He that hair that all humans had on his head though it was short. He had more above his eyes and around his mouth. She noticed his entire upper body was covered in scars including on large one on his face. That gave off the impression that he would dangerous but he was gentle and kind to her. When finished he tossed aside his and offered his hand.

Tali stared at the hand and then at him. He had a warm smile. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya." She whispered.

"That's a cute name. I'm PJ." He said.

Seeing his smile was comforting and helped Tali feel less stressed about what took place before. She took his hand and he gentle lifted her from the ground.

"Let's get you some place safe, Tali'Zorah."

* * *

**I would like to take the time to apologize to anyone if I offended with this past scene of what happened to Tali. Rape is an absolutely terrible thing and it can definitely break a person. My sister went though it and I have been with her to help her deal with it. Once again I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Please read and review.**

**Kee'lah Se'lai**


	11. The Rescuer

**Gee willikers Batman my grammar will be my downfall. How's everybody doing on this glorious day? I'm actually relieved at the reception douche bag Shepard has been getting. Apparently you guys like the idea of Shepard being a dick. As for him dying, I'm not saying it isn't a possibility but I have an idea to make him a more vilified person. But there will be plenty of fisticuffs between him and PJ. Kiran will also be more prominent I'm hoping. Let's see what I can cook up next.**

* * *

Her 3-fingered hand felt weird and awkward compared to his five fingers as PJ lifted Tali from the ground. It wasn't unpleasant though and was actually quite nice he thought. He watched her glance around as there were bodies and pools of blood everywhere.

"Did you kill all of them?" She asked in a low tone. PJ could swear he detected a hint of an accent in her voice. Almost Eastern European or Middle Eastern.

PJ nodded. "Yes. I... I'm sorry you had to experience this." He felt sadness start to well up in him. Before he could do anything Tali lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head head into his shoulder. PJ slowly brought his arms around her, shocked by the sudden action.

Tali began to shake as she started sobbing. Emotions flowing out of her like a waterfall. "They... they were going to..." She managed to say between her sobs.

"Shhhhhhh. Shhhhh. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore." PJ cooed running his hand up and down her back. Tali squeezed tighter as she shook from sobbing, holding on for dear life. This human was her temporary sanctuary.

_Keelah. This is the nicest anyone's ever been to me since I left the fleet. He saved me and he's being so understanding. _

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Tali started to calm down, shaking less and less. "You shouldn't have to put up with me being like this."

PJ pulled back and looked at her confused. Her eyes seemed to glow behind her mask and he could make out what appeared to be a nose. "You just went through something no one should have to experience. It's not your fault and I'm here to help."

Tali stared into his green eyes with curiosity. Around his iris were 3 small orbs the that made his eyes glow in the dark slightly. "But I'm a quarian. A suit-rat."

"And your point is?"

"Nobody cares about my kind. We're treated worse than second class citizens and everyone abuses us." Tali stammered. There was no way this human could just look past that.

"Well I guess you found one that does care." PJ said with a smile.

Tali smiled behind her mask before burying her head into his shoulder again crying. "Thank you so much. I can never repay your kindness." Tali squeezed once more before reluctantly pulling herself away from her rescuer.

_I wish I could have done that for longer. But I'm taking advantage of his kindness._

Tali looked over PJ carefully. He was broader than quarian males and had more muscle. He was ripped or anything but he still had a nice body. Scars covering his upper body gave it an exotic and warrior-like appeal.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He asked smirking at her.

Tali's cheeks turned a lavender color as she blushed.

_Oh Keelah, I was staring at him. Way to go._

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tali grabbed her fingers fiddling with them nervously. A habit she was trying to break.

"I asked if you could come with me to the human embassy. It'll be safe there." PJ asked the smile slightly fading growing serious.

"Oh yes. Of course that would be good." Tali shifted nervously on her feet. "But surely you don't want to be seen walking with me." She added softly.

PJ sighed as he prepared to answer. "People are always worried what others think of them. The moment you stop caring about that the easier life will be."

Any further attempts at conversation were cut off by the beeping of PJs omni-tool saying Kaidan was calling. PJ accepted the call and opted for video mode. Kaidan face appeared on screen and gunfire could be heard.

"PJ, we ran into more assassins while trying to follow you, we're engaging them right now. Have you you found the HVT?" Kaidan yelled over the gunfire. PJ looked over to Tali who was fiddling with her fingers looking down towards the floor.

"She's okay but a little shaken. Do you need backup?"

"No, we got it here. Get here to the embassy and we'll meet you there."

"Got it. Heading there now."

"Keep an eye out for assassins." Kaidan said before the video was ended.

PJ turned to Tali who was watching him closely. "We need to get the embassy, are you okay to walk?"

Tali nodded anxiously. "Yes. I just want to forget about this place."

"Before we go. I was told you have information regarding a Spectre named Saren."

Tali nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Would you be willing to testify to the Council about this?"

"If it helps then of course."

PJ nodded and began walking out of the alley. Tali followed almost touching him as they walked away. He took one last look at the scene of carnage he left behind.

He felt sick to his stomach.

What they did to her.

What he did to them in return.

Despite saving her he felt disgusted for how he did it. It was a slaughter. A hand on his arm distracted as he looked down to see Tali holding his arm, looking up to him. Her glowing eyes staring into his own.

"Are you okay, PJ?"

He smirked a bit and looked forward. "I should be asking you that. One would think you wouldn't want to be near anyone given what's happened."

Tali let go of his arm. "I'm fine. Just... shaken. But you didn't answer my question."

PJ gazed around the Wards as they walked about. A clothing store nearby caught his eye and he made a beeline for it. "I'm okay, just never had to kill so many people like that."

They made it into the store and PJ started looking through the shirts available before grabbing a white T-shirt. Tali waited for PJ as he handed a credit chit to the clerk.

"I'm sorry you had to do it." Tali said.

"What?! Why?" PJ had a look of shock on his face. "I'm happy I got to save you. It wasn't your fault so don't feel bad."

Tali nodded and followed PJ as they made their way to the embassy.

"So what brought you to the Citadel?" He asked.

"My pilgrimage. I was originally in geth space looking for a pilgrimage gift when I stumbled upon the information about Saren." Tali huffed to herself. "Keelah, what a mess it's gotten me into."

"How does one just stumble upon something like this?"

"I was able to isolate a single geth and disable it. Doing so, I was lucky enough to get it's data core before it was destroyed."

"I'm impressed. Nice going."

Tali felt her cheeks heat up from blushing and she smiled. "It was nothing. I was just lucky is all." She replied.

"Maybe, but you've helped with something that could save thousands of lives." PJ looked towards her. "I owe alot to you for this."

"You did just rescue me so I'd say we're even." She replied a little happier.

PJ smiled at her. "I suppose we are. So what's this pilgrimage your on?"

"It's a coming of age tradition. Young quarians are sent from the fleet out into the galaxy on their own. It's to help us learn of the galaxy and prove ourselves to the rest of the flotilla."

"That sounds brutal. They just cast you out to fend for yourselves?" PJ said a little dissappointed.

"No. We're trained on how to defend ourselves, trade, medicine and other things. It's not like we're unprepared when we leave."

"Still sounds a little cold to me."

"Anyways, we got out and we try to find anything that could possibly benefit the fleet. New ships, weapons, information, money, or minerals. Any of these could be a pilgrimage gift.

"Unfortunately, everyone thinks we're beggars or thieves so no one cares to help us. Well, except for you." Tali ended with a smile.

"So what happens when you find your pilgrimage gift?" PJ inquired.

"Well we would go back to the fleet and offer our gift to any ship of our choosing that we wish to join. Usually the accept out of tradition but nobody usually brings back a gift that is worthless.

"Have people decided not to come back from pilgrimage? "

Tali nodded. "It does happen sometimes but I never actually thought about if someone didn't want to return.i always assumed something bad happen to them.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Tali." PJ smiled and nodded.

Tali blushed again thanks to his smile. He was cute for a human. Even with the scars, they just made him more attractive. Still, it was strange he had so many. Where could someone get so many. Tali decided to ask. "Where did ummm you get all those scars from? I don't mean to be rude but their not really hard to miss."

The smile on PJs face left as they walked on. _Oh Keelah. I didn't offend him did I. I'm such a bosh'tet._ Tali mentally smacked herself. Why ask that of all things.

"No offense Tali but we haven't known each other long enough for me to reveal any really personal information."

Tali sighed, silently chastising herself. "Yes, I... I apologize."

The smile on his face returned. "Don't. You didn't know. Hangout with me a bit more and we'll see what happens."

A huge smile appeared on her face. _I think I'll do that._

* * *

**So how do you guys think I did with my first semi - fluff chapter? I'm pretty nervous about writing Tali because I don't want to mess her up. How do you think I did? Also to clarify PJ is a bunch of different races. He's not so much black but more like light skinned.**

**Rate and review por favor**

**Keelah Se'lai**


	12. A Great Start To Saving The Galaxy

**Hello everybody, sorry this took awhile to get out. Been real busy lately and i haven't been as focused on the story as much as I'd like. Let's see if I can change that in the coming chapters.**

* * *

PJ sat quietly on the bench outside of the human embassy with Tali. The rest of the group had yet to arrive and PJ didn't feel like hearing Udina's mouth just yet. Tali was busy gazing around the Presidium with awe. The first time she ever been to the Presidium and it was beautiful. More alien diplomats than she could count and numerous humans.

_How come they all look different and talk different. _She thought to herself. PJ was preoccupied with surfing the net on his omni-tool before her synthesized voice caught his attention.

"PJ, how come humans all look so different?" PJ didn't answer, only raising an eyebrow. "I..I mean I've seen brown, white and tan humans and some talk different than the others."

PJ smiled as he closed his omni-tool and sat up. "That's because on Earth. There are many different races and where they're from plays a part in how they look and talk." Tali cocked her head which PJ took as her being confused. "For an example, alot of people living in the southern hemisphere of Earth are dark skinned because the weather there is more arid and tropical. People in the Northern hemisphere are more fair skinned because the temperatures are cooler and there's less sun exposure I guess, I don't know."

Tali nodded. " So you were born in the southern hemisphere, because you skin is tannish." She said starting to understand the concept.

PJ chuckled. "No I was born in the north actually, not far north but close enough to be cold."

Tali looked at him confused. "But you said tan people are in the southern part of your world."

"As we gained newer technology, people began moving all over the planet away from their original homes. When this happened it allowed dark skinned people to live in the north and light skinned people to live in the south. Consequently they would mate with each other and we have Earth now.

"Humans can be multiple races, I guess it would be like if one clan intermingled with another to form one big clan. Makes sense?"

"Not really." She started fiddling with her fingers again.

"Maybe I'm just a bad teacher." PJ chuckled. "Anyways different places on earth have different dialects so that explains the accents alot of humans have."

"So what race are you?"

"A bunch of different stuff. Native American, Cape Verdean, Black, Portugese, Swedish, and probably something else."

"Keelah, that's alot." She responded shocked.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He laughed.

Kaidan, Ash, and Garrus all arrived. Pock marks and dents in their armor. All looked relatively fine minus the heavy breathing.

"Sounds like I missed a party huh?" PJ greeted the three with a smile.

"Sure did. You missed Garrus here get three thugs with one sniper rifle shot." Kaidan smiled back giving Garrus a pat on the back.

"It was uh... Only two Lieutenant. One had a heart attack, not fair to count him." Garrus replied half sheepish half proud.

Ash simply rolled her eyes at the three. "Men."

"Don't mind her. She's just upset one got her in the chest with a concussion shot." Kaidan teased.

"Because someone didn't give me cover fire like I asked." Ash retorted crossing her arms. "Who's the quarian?" Tali's head sunk slightly at the way Ash said quarian.

PJ stood up and held his arm towards Tali as she stood. "This is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya and she is the reason why we're going to take down that piece of shit spectre."

"H..Hi." Tali said meekly.

Kaidan put his hand out to shake hands causing Tali to recoil in fear behind PJ. "Whoah there sorry. Just thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Kaidan.

"Tali shuddered as she whispered to PJ. He looks like one of the... the.." Her voice becoming more strained. PJ turned towards putting his hands on her shoulder looking into her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay Tali. Kaidan is a friend along with Ash and Garrus. They won't hurt you."

Garrus and Ash shared confused looks as Kaidan spoke up. "Is she all right."

"She's fine. She just had a bad experience before I found her." His voice going low and sounding sad.

"I understand. What happe..." He answered before seeing Shepard and Wrex approaching. Shepards formerly black armor was now a red color from blood. Wrex was in a similar way but had significantly less blood on him. "Ash rushed over to the Commander looking over. "Jesus Commander, you're covered in blood. What happened?

Shepard smiled viciously at her. "Fist and I had a disagreement so I showed him the error of his ways."

"Put krogans I know to shame, Shepard." Wrex grunted.

Shepards sadistic smile grew as he looked to Wrex and nodded. Not timing Tali quickly dissolved it though as it turned to disdain. "Does the suit-rat have the evidence we need?"

"My name is Tali'Zorah you bosh'tet." Tali snapped back. A cold look in Shepards eyes made Tali shrink as he advanced towards her menacingly.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, before I put a bullet in it and toss you out an airlock." Shepard jabbed a finger towards her.

"That's enough, Shepard." Kaidan piped up stepping in front of Shepard. PJ moved into a ready position in front of Tali. If looks could kill, Kaidan would have been done for as Shepard fumed.

"Let's go. Udina and Anderson are waiting." He snarled as he pushed past Kaidan towards the human embassy door. "I'll deal with you later."

Wrex grunted as he followed behind Shepard ignoring threat of the group.

PJ relaxed as the two moved up. "Fucker. He'll get his sooner or later."

Kaidan nodded in agreement. "And that's the Normandy's XO. Asshole is unfit for a job like that."

"He just does what needs to be done. The galaxy isn't a clean place and he does what others aren't willing to do, like dealing with Fist." Ashley defended. "You all may not like it but we need someone like that."

"Like Torfan?" PJ scoffed. "I rather not have a psychopath who is also murderer sadist watching my back."

Kaidan looked at Ash dissappointed. "I don't see how you can defend him Ash." Silence descended on them. "Let's go show the evidence to Udina."

* * *

"You wanted proof? There it is." Udina smiled as the recording played for the Council. All had looks of shocks of awe on their face. The turian councilor hung his head in shame and disappointment. "This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be disbarred from the Spectres immediately."

"That is not enough." Udina shouted. "He could attack more of our colonies. Send your fleet in."

"Not possible." The salarian councilor spoke. "If our fleet goes after Saren it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems."

"Unfortunately, we cannot risk that, Ambassador Udina." The asari councilor added.

"Then send me. I'll take down the bastard." Shepard said stepping forward. "That scum cannot be allowed to go unpunished for what he's done."

"I agree with Shepard. And quite frankly I grow tired of this council and it's antihuman bullshit." Udina added.

"Gentlemen, please." The asari councilor almost pleaded. "We can't send in a a fleet but there is one thing we can do." She shot both the salarian and turian councilor a knowing glance.

The turian Councilors mandibles flared wildly as his jaw dropped. "Absolutely not. The humans are not ready for the responsibility of being a spectre."

"Our hand has been forced. It must be done." The salarian councilor interjected.

The turian councilor huffed in frustration before his shoulders sank in defeat. He nodded towards the other two councilors before turning his gaze on to the humans before him.

"Commander Shepard, step forward."

PJ could not believe what was happening in front of him. The council was actually in the process of making that psychopath a spectre. They've created a monster and they don't even realize it. PJ turned from the platform and began walking away disgusted and a little scared. _There is no way this can end well at all. It's going to be a damn_ bloodbath.

A hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him in his tracks as well as brought him to reality. The body the hand belonged to moved itself in front of PJ and he found himself face to face with Anderson.

"I know what you're thinking PJ but you have to listen to me. You can't let Shepard go on a rampage throughout the galaxy looking for Saren."

"Kind of too late for that since he's now a fucking spectre. Do they have any idea what they just unleashed on the galaxy. The man is ruthless." PJ said in a hushed but menacing voice.

"I know that." Anderson shot back glaring at PJ. He could see PJ recoil slightly under his gaze. "I've gotten contact with Admiral Hackett. He's agreed to help you get reinstated as captain of the Normandy but it's going to be a little while before it's official." PJ looked baffled at what he just been told. Before he could say anything, Anderson continued. "As long as you're in charge of the ship he will be on a shorter leash since he can't commandeer the ship."

"But your the captain. That's your job to keep him in check." Anderson looked down with shame causing PJ to get worried. "Anderson what's going on?"

Anderson remained quiet as PJ stood looking frantic as he awaited his answer. "I'm not coming. Udina used his pull to get me as an advisor. But I think he's doing this so I don't get in Shepards way."

"Fuck." PJ barely got out the curse. His heart beating rapidly at the implications of what was happening.

"That's why I need you to be on the Normandy and be her captain." Andersons voice was pleading now and full of sorrow. "Shepard doesn't care about the crew or any of the aliens beyond if they are useful. They all need you if they are to survive."

"No.. No... I can't." PJ said in a choked voice. His neck felt tighter. Flashes of Elysium popped into his head. "Not after last time."

"You have to PJ. Or else they'll all die." Anderson managed to get a smile on his face. "I know you can do it son."

PJ stared at Anderson. Could he really protect the crew from Shepard. Would they even trust him after they hear about Elysium. PJ nodded. Even if he couldn't, he'd damn well try his hardest. He owes that much to Anderson.

* * *

PJ sat in the mess hall of the Normandy. His mind was still boggled from effectively taking over the Normandy. Kaidan and Ash sat opposite of him talking about how Anderson had been removed as captain. Garrus, Tali, and Wrex sat towards the end of the table ( Wrex stood since he was to big for the seat at the table) quietly observing the area around them being the only aliens onboard.

PJ was starting to regret calling everyone down to the mess hall for a meeting. On the plus side he would earn more trust by telling everyone he would be the new captain of the Normandy. On the downside he was still hesitant about if he was ready to lead again. PJ inhaled deeply as he readied himself.

"If I could have everyone's attention, there's a couple of things I need to address." The group of humans and aliens looked towards him. PJ sighed and put on his best command face. "First off, I want it to be known that Captain Anderson has placed me in charge of the Normandy. The Alliance has decided to reinstate me and promote me to acting Captain. Secondly, now that we have nonhuman crew members things are going to be a little different. I expect everyone to act civil and respectful to one another since you all will be working together on missions." PJ looked at each of them to make sure they understood. A series of nods followed. "Next is I run this ship really laxed. None of the Captain or sir bullshit once I'm officially in charge. I keep an open door policy so if anyone wants to speak with me about anything, feel free to see me in private. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads in unison understanding the new development. _Well that was easier than I thought. And here I was worried._ "I have a question? What the hell was going through Andersons mind when he decided to make you Captain." Shepard walked from around the corner. A look of pure rage on his face.

"I mean sure why not put the Hero of Elysium as captain of the Normandy." PJ stared at Shepard trying to figure out what angle he was playing." "But that's not all true is it. How can we trust someone who can't even protect his men or the civilians that trusted him."

PJ could feel a heat rising in him. _Getting real tired of your shit Shepard. Well two can play at that game. _"Better than having a man who willing gets his men killed without a second a thought be in charge. I don't know what the council was smoking when they thought making you a spectre was a good idea"

"Oh of course except for the fact that you you let an entire unit fall to pirates and slavers. Not too mention the civilians you sent off that were slaughtered by other squints."

"Who the fuck are you to criticize me? That stunt on Torfan proves alone that you don't care about anyone but yourself." PJ stood from his seat and moved towards Shepard.

The rest of the group watched uncomfortably as the two men raged at each other. Other crew members began gathering around sensing the imminent fracas that was on it's way.

"You nothing but a broken down, sad old man. A pathetic alien sympathizer trying to relive the glory days and justify his worthless existence."

"You really think you're hot shit just because you're a spectre now, huh? Your nothing Shepard. And you'll never be nothing because you're selfish, careless, and lonely." PJ laughed mockingly in Shepards face. Shepards fist clenched as his face turned a beet red.

PJ readied himself for Shepards attack but was drawn back by a hand gripping his arm. PJ looked back to see Kaidan, Tali and Garrus. Kaidan shook his head no, Garrus was more in shock that PJ would address a spectre in such away. But the look that caught his attention the most was Tali's, even though he could just barely make out parts of her face he could tell that she was pleading him not to fight Shepard.

"The alien appeaser is also the suit-rats bitch. Not surprising."

PJ sighed to himself. _Sorry Tali. _The arm that was being held by Tali swiftly found it's way to Shepards face. The punch itself wasn't that hard but enough to cause Shepard to trip over one of the chairs and land on his behind.

The crew members began cheering and hollering seeing a fight begin. Shepard let a ghost of a smile grace his face. "That all you got?"

"Seemed to be enough." PJ shrugged nonchalantly.

Quicker than what seemed normal, Shepard was on his feet and throwing punches. PJ blocked two jabs but was caught in the stomach by Shepards knee. Quickly following the knee was a punch aimed at the hunched over PJ. Spit flew out of PJs mouth as he fell to his hands and knees.

_High school wrestling is about to pay off here._ Launching himself towards Shepard, PJ slammed him into the ground with a double leg takedown. Using his momentum, he positioned himself so he was mounted on top of Shepard.

The mess hall was now a mosh pit of crew members cheering and placing bets on who would win.

Garrus stood in half awe, half shock at the spectacle. _I know some ships in the human military allow sparring but this is an all out brawl. And PJs fighting a spectre no less, and winning. Can't say Shepard doesn't deserve it though._

Ashley was in the middle of some other crew members betting on the winner. _No no no Shepard. After all the fights you've been through and you're losing to him. You're the Butcher now__ fight like it._

As if hearing Ashleys thought, Shepard countered PJs incoming forearm getting him into a kimura.

Tali watched with concern as PJs face contorted with pain as his arm was cranked. _Keelah, why did he have to punch Shepard? And why isn't anyone trying to stop the fight. PJ could get seriously-"_

An audible pop could be heard followed by PJ yelping in pain. Tali watched as PJ rolled off of Shepard holding his shoulder. The mess hall erupted in cheers and boos as Shepard rose above the writhing PJ. Ignoring any consequences Tali pushed past the spectators getting in between PJ and Shepard. "He's had enough just leave him alone!"

Shepard laughed but backed down still. "Until this man becomes captain he is to remain in the brig. Put the quarian in there with him since she cares so much." Two crew members stepped out of the crowd and got PJ to his feet while another one began yanking Tali by the arm to the elevator.

"Get your hands off of me." Tali snapped while trying to break the guards grip.

"Shut it, you damn suit-rat." The guard delivered a punch to Tali's stomach leaving her gasping as he dragged her along.

_Keelah, What have I gotten myself into._

* * *

**Ruh Roh Raggy, Tali and PJ are going into the joint. Shepard is still a humongous douche lord. Anywho sorry if this chapter seems lacking. I felt like it did but couldn't figure out why. But I hope you liked it and hate Shepard more for dislocating PJs arm haha.**

**Rate and review please and have a good one.**

**Keelah Se'lai**


	13. Promoted

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to much appreciation for the constructive criticism last chapter. They help out immensely. Writing an original character is harder than I thought but I'm working it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Despite the the Normandy being significantly smaller than any other alliance frigate, it still had a space for all the rooms necessary on a warship. The CIC and comm room on the top floor with the bridge towards the front was obviously the busiest. Below that was the mess hall, med lab, crew quarters, Captains quarters, and hot bunk sector. This area was less busy with those off duty either sleeping or grabbing a bite to eat from the mess. Finally on the last deck was the cargo bay and the engineering room. Due to the lack of space both the brig and gym were hastily formed inside of the cargo bay.

The gym was more like a couple of dumbells, benches and weights laid out in a single corner of the cargo bay. The brig was more so it's own separate room with 2 small rooms; a cell and a entry control point. As of the past six hours, Tali was being well acquainted to this part of the Normandy along with her new roommate. What began as yelling and screaming turned into worry and nervousness and finally boredom.

Tali sighed softly as she fiddled with her omni-tool. Given that the brig was laced with materials to prevent omni-tool signals from escaping the cell, there was little she could do except read the pilgrimage manual she received from the flotilla prior to embarking on her journey. A grunt from across from her forced her to look up seeing PJ nursing his still dislocated shoulder. On she felt sorry for him. Not that he was injured but that from the looks of what she's seen so far half the crew was eager to serve him and the other half was loyal to Shepard.

"Welp, no point in putting it off any longer." PJ huffed as he got down on to the floor.

Tali looked at him confused to what he meant. "Putting what off any longer?"

PJ grabbed his knee with both hands and began leaning back while straightening his leg. "PJ, your shoulder. You shouldn't strain it." _What in the world is he doing? _A small pop accompanied by a pained grunt answered her thoughts.

"There, good as new." PJ forced a smile despite the pain in his shoulder. Tali crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't try to fight Shepard. He could have killed you."

"Yea, it was kind of stupid in retrospect." PJ responded meekly. "It just pissed me off that he insulted us both, I guess. Wouldn't feel right if I just took it, probably would've been better if I did though." PJ rubbed his aching shoulder trying to ease some of the tension.

Tali shook her head in frustration. "I'm sorry. I'm just aggravated that we've been locked in here for the past few hours. At least you stood up to him, for what good that did."

PJ stood up and began rotating his arm as he walked towards the only bed in the cell. "Don't worry, men like always get what's coming to them. It's only a matter of time."

Tali nodded in agreement and rose to her feet. "So what are you going to do about the crew?"

PJ raised his eyebrow, curious to what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty clear that some of them aren't too fond of having aliens onboard. I'm just worried if they'll do something drastic." She answered, taking a seat next to PJ on the bed.

_She has a point. I'm going to have to find away to placate them or show them to be more open-minded. "_I don't know. I'll have to figure something out once I'm officially in control."

Tali dropped her head upset not hearing the answer she was hoping for. _I pray he does figure something out or it could end really badly. _

"Hey, it'll be okay Tali. I said I'll protect you and I will. Even if it's from my own crew." PJ placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Tali sighed softly at the physical contact leaning in a little bit. _Are all humans this touchy with people. Should probably ask that among other things, like his eyes or Shepard calling him old man._

"So are all humans this touchy with everyone or am I just special." Tali teased, turning to look at PJ. _Keelah, why did I say that. Why, why, why._

PJ chuckled nervously before quickly removing his hand. "Sorry, just seemed like the right thing to do since you seemed upset. Ummm, not saying your not special, uh, it's just well everyone's special really and ummm... shit... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. It felt nice... uh I mean it was nice." Tali's hands began to engage in a mad struggle with each as she grew nervous. "It's just on the flotilla we don't, uh, really communicate with physical contact unless it's intimate."

PJs eyes went wide with realization. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I, umm, I didn't know and umm...well shit. This is awkward."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two as both tried to figure out ways to clear the awkward moment. Awkward looks and laughs exchanged between the two only made it more wierd.

Tali stared at the ground while her hands engaged in a mad dance. _Keelah I can't believe I said that. 'Or am I just special'. Keelah what is wrong with you, stupid girl. And then bringing up that physical contact is only seen when couples are intimate in quarian culture. What to make him feel awkward. But he did say that I was special. And he was stammering the whole time. No, no it's not possible for him to like a quarian._

PJ stared off to his right rubbing the back of this neck. His left foot was tapping furiously against the ground. _Way to go PJ, you try to do something nice and it turns out that it's something only couples do for her people. Plus you tell her she isn't special. Of course she is, I think. I don't know, just something about her. You can't do this, man. She probably can't even leave the suit let alone do stuff with you out of it. It's a shame because she has a great body. No, no stop it, down PJ._

"Oh would you look at the time. It's, uh, time I get some sleep I'm exhausted." PJ stammered awkwardly as he shuffled to the other side of the room and laid down.

Tali looked up confused at his sudden movement away from her but decided it was best to leave him be. Laying across the small bed Tali closed her eyes, hoping to escape from the reality that was shocking her in numerous ways.

* * *

**2 days later**

"PJ? PJ? Come on, wake up."

PJ could feel himself being nudged as he woke up. Sitting he found Tali kneeling right next him. He could make out some of her facial features and her cheeks were raised which made think she was smiling. "I'm up. What's going on?"

Tali sprung to her feet and started bouncing on her toes, her voice filled with joy. "They're letting us out." Her enthusiasm rising, she dragged PJ to his feet and towards the door. "And there's a welcoming party outside."

PJ cocked an eyebrow as Tali tugged on his arm. Upon exiting the brig PJ could see atleast half the crew of the Normandy standing in formation in the cargo hold. Behind the formation, he could see Ash, Kaidan, Garrus, and Wrex in the midst of a conversation.

"See." Tali exclaimed as she raised her arm towards the formation. "Why are they all just standing there?"

PJ shrugged as he began walking towards the formation. At the head of the formation he could see the man referred to as Navigator Pressly. Pressly noticed him walking and immediately straightened before turning towards the formation.

"PLATOON! TENCH-HUT!" Pressly barked firmly and strong causing the formation to snap to attention. Kaidan, Ash, and Garrus immediately stopped what they were doing and did the same. Wrex simply turned around crossing his arms.

Tali felt become caught off guard as everyone, save her and PJ, went rigid and still. Not sure what to do she tried mimicking everyone else in the stance.

PJ advanced to the front of the formation where Pressly saluted before speaking. "PRESENT ARMS." The rest of the formation proceeded to render their own salutes. "Sir, by order of Admiral Steven Hackett of the Fifth Fleet you are hereby reinstated into the Systems Alliance Navy. As part of your reinstatement, you are named Captain of the Normandy and her crew."

PJ brought himself to attention and returned the salute. Pressly dropped his salute before looking over his shoulder. "ORDER ARMS."

"Thank you, is there anything else, Navigator Pressly." PJ asked looking over the formation.

"Yes, sir. Given that Lieutenant Commander Shepard is a Spectre, you are to aid him in tracking down and apprehending Saren. While planetside he will be in control of any ground units but on the ship you are in control."

PJ cursed inwardly towards himself. With Shepard in control of things on the ground it could be a bloodbath. Atleast he had control on the ship.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the crew, Sir?" Pressly asked.

PJ thought for a moment before nodding and moving closer to the formation. "At ease everyone. As you all know we're after Saren for his crimes on Eden Prime. We already have leads on possible locations and assets that can hurt him. Saren will not get away. He will be found and dealt with. By any means necessary." A couple of cheers from the formation brought a smile to his face. "Now as you all have noticed, we have nonhuman crew members with us. They are here of their own accord and I expect everyone to treat them with respect and dignity. If I here about any problems with them you will be dealt with. That is all for now, ladies and gentlemen. We have a job to do, now let's go do it. DISMISSED!"

The formation erupted with cheering and nods of approval. PJ smiled at the enthusiasm of his crew as he moved towards the elevator. _Captain of the most advanced warship in the galaxy and tasked with chasing down a spectre bent on destruction. This is a big risk Anderson and Hackett are taking with me, but I can't let them down._

PJ stepped off on the mess deck and headed up to the CIC which was deserted save for a few essential technicians. A few saluted him as he moved up towards the cockpit where he could see his pilot playing Galaga.

"Jesus that game still exists? That came out before I was even born." PJ blurted out as he moved beside his pilot.

The pilots hand moved in a flurry as he struggle to close the the game and bring up the Flight interface. "Uh what... what? I wasn't playing Galaga, come on Captain. Just uh, just checking the systems."

"Uh huh, I may be older than most but I'm not blind." PJ chuckled. "So, Joker right? I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Might have something to do with you getting your arm broke and then thrown in the brig for two days, I don't know just saying." Joker replied as he typed away at the various monitors in front of him."

"Wise guy, huh? Can see why your called Joker now."

"Yea, of course you can." Joker mumbled. "Is there something you need, Captain?"

PJ rubbed his chin as he thought of where to start his hunt for Saren. As of now there are three confirmed locations of geth activity or assets vital to Saren. Saren was known to have contacts and do business Noveria. Geth were currently laying siege to a human colony on Feros which could mean the colony has something he wants. Lastly, Matriarch Benezia who is his second in command has a daughter in the Artemis Tau cluster and she may know something.

"Get us to the Artemis Tau cluster. Intel suggest there's a person of interest there and I want to get them before they go to ground."

Jokers hands flew across the screen as he began plotting a course for the cluster. "Aye aye. Plotting a course now."

PJ nodded as he began walking away. "Try not to get to distracted playing that game and fly us into a black hole, will you?" PJ could here a snort come from behind him as he walked away from the bridge.

* * *

Data reports. Data reports everywhere. Between the dossiers on his crew and the mission reports on Saren, PJ thought his head would explode. Datapad littered his desk and he had only gone through the crew and ship details.

_And to think people do this for a living. Gods please shoot me now. _PJ threw down the datapad and put his hands over his face as he leaned back. "Ugh, this is bullshit. So much for the perks of being Captain, eh."

A knock on his cabin door immediately helped him feel relieved. No more reading for now. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Garrus and Tali waiting to come in. Both seemed downtrodden based upon their posture. "Uh, sorry Captain. Didn't realize you were busy, we'll come back later." Garrus announced.

Leaping at the chance for interaction with something other data pads, more specifically Tali, PJ practically fell out of his seat. "No, no, no it's fine. I can actually use the distraction. Reading datapad are a pain in the ass." Taking a seat at the table in the middle of his cabin he motioned for the other two to have a seat.

Both Tali and Garrus shrugged before taking the spots across from PJ. "So what can I do for you both."

"We've both been feeling restless having nothing to do on the ship." Tali began.

"We were just curious if there was any work you needed us to do on the ship. Make ourselves useful." Garrus finished.

PJ leaned back in his seat curious as to what they had in mind. "What did you have planned? I'll take all the help I can get."

"Well, I was a combat engineer in the turian military so I know alot about heavy weapons and explosives." Garrus straightened up with pride as he said it.

Tali could feel herself shrink next to Garrus at his boast of his qualifications. _How can I compete with that? I guess I better get used to the mess hall._

"Hello, Earth to Tali? You listening?" PJ waved a hand in her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked meekly.

"What can you do to help?" PJ replied.

"Well umm. I used help with the one of the live ships drive cores on the flotilla. Every quarian has to know a little bit about engines and drive cores. Fortunately I know alot." Tali said with more pride.

PJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the two aliens stared at him. A small smirk found it's way to his face."Garrus, see what you can do with the Mako in the cargo hold. We'll see how good of a combat engineer you are." Garrus smiled, his mandibles twitching with excitement. "As for you Tali, see what you can do with the Normandy's drive core. I'll let Engineer Adams know you're coming."

Tali could feel her heart skip a beat as she grew more and more excited. _I get to assist with helping out with this ship's drive core. This is amazing, I can't believe it._ "Thank you, Captain. I'll do my best."

PJ looked like he was about wretch when he heard her call him that. "Gah! Please just PJ to you guys. Was never big on rank protocol."

Both nodded and stood up to leave until Jokers voice filled the cabin. "Captain we are 6 hours from the Artemis Tau cluster but I picked up a Alliance distress beacon coming from Edolus."

"Take us in Joker. Divert to Edolus and tell the rest of the team to ready their gear." PL said in his best command voice.

"Roger that. ETA 1 hour and 30 minutes."

* * *

**Finally getting into the actual story now. Here's hoping the writing comes easier now that everything is familiar.**

**Rate and review everybody and thanks for reading.**

**Keelah Se'lai**


	14. A Note From the Author

**Hey everyone, hope all is well with you. So I been doing some thinking and I was wondering. How would you all feel if I did a spin off for renegade Shepard? It would be a separate story not related to A New Age. My renegade Shepard was well received by you all and if you guys want, maybe I'll do a story with him as the lead instead. Let me know how you guys feel about it.**

**The idea and lay out for this story would work better for Shepard anyways and with PJ I'm all over the place if I'm honest. And he does seem pretty bland so no sense in having a OC that isn't very interesting. So my friends, should I continue in with this story or do you want to see renegade Shepard get his own story? Let me know by private message or in the reviews.**

**Have a good one everybody.**

**Keelah Se'lai **


	15. Road to Therum

**Hello everybody. I'm back from the dead and writing again. Writers block is a mean bastard but I was able to conjure up something for you guys. Your ssupport is much appreciated and thank you for sticking by the story. I do it because I love you guys or something haha. Well enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

"Well that was right fucking mess, eh?" PJ screamed as he tossed his helmet across the cargo bay. The mission to Edolus went south rather fast. Faster than he would have liked. Upon finding the distress beacon. All that could be seen were strewn about limbs and a half buried Grizzly tank.

"No one got killed, sir. So there's that atleast." Kaidan optimistically, only to have PJ grunt in irritation. "I mean yes the Mako is a little banged up but we're all okay."

PJ whirled around and pointed at the vehicle behind Kaidan as Tali Ash and Garrus climbed out. "The damn turret and back end are fused together thanks to the acid not to mention the back wheel axle is mangled to shit when that maw tried sinking us." PJ felt himself shudder as he thought of the maw. _It's like that movie 'Tremors' but in space, yikes. _"Suffice to say, the Mako is trashed."

Kaidan spared a glance at the wreck. The entire back end was melted over like it was dipped in magma and the turret had literally fused into the mess.

"Nothing a blowtorch and lots of omni-gel can't fix, Captain." Garrus quipped, clearly amused at PJ's frustration.

PJ sighed as he walked to his locker and began shedding his armor. "Joker get us to Dr. T'Soni's dig site. Let's hope we have missed our window of opportunity to apprehend her."

"Since we still don't know which system she's in should I just flip a coin, do eenie-meenie-minie moe on which one it is?" Jokers' voice coating the the question in sarcasm. "Right, plotting a course." He added sensing PJs annoyed look.

"No alliance unit would place a beacon in a spot like that so it makes you wonder if it was a set up. But why do it?" Ash asked out loud as she put her gear into her locker.

"No idea, Ash. But we should let their CO know regardless." PJ sighed as he closed his locker, now only clad in a fitted underlay suit. He turned towards Ash and gave her a nod reassuringly. Ash reciprocated and continued on as PJ began moving towards the elevator.

_Distress beacon in the middle of a thresher maw nest. Un-freaking-believable._ PJ growled to himself as the elvator rose to the next deck. If_ I ever find the guys who pulled that stunt I'll break my foot off in his ass. Jesus can this elevator be any slower._

PJ quickly made a beeline straight to his quarters as soon as the elevator doors opened. The spacious room was dark save for the flashing screen on his computer meaning he had a new message. Moving towards the computer he opened the newest entries.

_Is it really you?!: Unknown Sender._

_Hey I got your messenger info from an Admiral in the Citadel Embassies. He said he knew you. Can't believe that I was all over you like that and didn't even realize. I'm more ashamed that you saw me in there doing my job as a dancer. It's been so long since we've seen each other. I heard there was a gunfight at Chora's Den later that night. Was you there? Did you get hurt? How come I haven't seen you anywhere since then? The next time your around, we should catch up. I think I need to apologize for the other night anyway._

_Kiran_

PJ stared at the message dumbfounded. So many years of not being in touch and finally they found each other. Anxiously typed a reply of places to meet and when he would be on the Citadel next. He could feel his spirits as he hit send.

* * *

_The demolished buildings crumbled in the distance. Rubble littered the streets and fires raget all around. In a way it was beautiful. Beautiful, deadly chaos. Carnage. __PJ stared at the scene. Dulled colors and muffled sounds but it was so captivating. He inhaled and sighed relieved. The smell of smoke, death and blood oddly soothing._

_"Jan."_

_PJ slowly turned towards the sound. Very few knew his actual name so normally he would be cautious to when hearing it but he felt at ease. Nothing could faze him as he walked towards the sound. _

_"Jan."_

_The voice beckoned him. Distorted and far away, but none the less he followed it. The street became more narrow with each step. Each one brin ginger the walls on the side of him closer and closer together. A figure emerged from the rubble to his left. It's black, shifting body standing motionless as if waiting for him._

_"You were supposed to lead us." It spoke, vaguely sounding like Kaidan. PJ glanced at the figure as he moved on._

_"You were supposed to guide us." Another figure emerging from his right. This time sounding like Ash. The figure began trailing him along with the first_

_"We trusted you." A third materializing in front of PJ. Wrex's voice inhabiting this one. He passed through the hollow figure. He only cared for the voice. He had to follow it._

_"You turned us into killers". Garrus voice flooding his ears as PJ stalked forward. Finally he reached a courtyard. In the middle was a lone figure. Swirling in a dull purple shade. The swirling stopped revealing Tali. PJ smiled as he walked towards her._

_"You are a monster." She whispered. Her thin arm pointing towards him. But he kept walking towards her, kept smiling. His vision blurred as he advanced. He didn't want to stop it_

"Captain? Rise and shine, Captain."

PJ jolted up, sheets clinging to his body from him sweating profusely. His labored breaths slowed as as he remembered where he was. Back in the Normandy captain quarters.

"Captain, do I have to sing to wake you up?" Jokers voice flowed through the speaker.

PJ shook his head, dizzy and exhausted. "Dear God, no don't do that?"

"Good. I'd hate make everyone's ears bleed." Jokers voice showed signs of relief. "I've located the digsite. Multiple geth signatures detected."

"Thank you. Have the team meet up in the cargo bay in gear. Take us in nice and quiet." PJ slid out of bed and began putting on a his suited underlay followed by fresh shirt and pants.

"Roger that. Inbound on Therum now."

PJ exited the room, making his way towards the elevator. A couple nods and salutes greeted him as he marched by going over the impromptu battle plan he just came up with. Not the smartest thing he should do he thought to himself.

"Moreau, tells me that you're done wasting precious time and we are on our way to secure the Matriarchs daughter." A snide voice called out from behind. Shepard moved beside PJ staring straight ahead, face a emotionless mask.

"I didn't realize following Alliance protocol was a waste of time. And considering what we found I'd say it was worth the detour. But you would know that if you were actually there with us." PJ snapped back, throwing a callous look towards Shepard. The elevator doors lowered allowing the two to enter as Shepard hit the down button.

"I hardly see how marines eaten by a thresher maw is worth looking into. The idea that it was a set up is even more ridiculous as the ones responsible would share the same fate while setting up the beacon." Shepard replied coolly. Shepard in Commander mode was somehow tolerable yet more infuriating than how he usually was. It drove PJ insane.

"Maybe. But regardless Admiral Kahoku needs to know what happened to his men." PJ sighed, he already tired of Shepard and he only just woke up. Tired enough that he didn't notice Shepard subtly twitch at the mention of the admiral.

The elevator doors opened allowing them to move to their respective lockers and to reveal most of the ground team ready for combat. Garrus and Kaidan busy arguing biotics over tech support. Wrex was in his usual spot looking like a massive red statue eyeing everybody in view. Ash was still slipping into her combat suit and Tali was standing off beside her both also engage in conversation.

PJ slipped his on his protective vest and knees pads as he stared at the contents of his locker. A old Newspaper clipping of the Kiev incident he recieved from Dr. Michel, obituary cards of his mother, father, and two sisters, and a family photo also tracked down by Dr. Michel. PJ sighed as he his mind drifted back to old memories. Shaking his head, he grunted to himself. No good comes from living in the past.

PJ reached past the trinkets. And grabbed the amalgamation of wires, steel and ceramic. PJ prided himself in being one of the few marines who still used exo-suits. Despite less protection it offered more speed, maneuverability, and strength. Plus he could wear breathable clothes instead of the stiff armored suits Ash, Kaidan, and Shepard wore.

"Are you sure that's enough protection for you. Compared to the rest of us your pratically naked." A warbling, slightly harmonic tone ccame from behind him. PJ could feel his face twist into a grin as he turned around to see Tali looking him up and down with a hand on her hip. Gods, how they could so wide yet shapely baffled him.

"Says the one wearing a skin tight suit and a scarf tangled around her body." He retorted with a smile. The quarians head turned slightly to the left and he could make out eye movement which he assumed was rolling her eyes. "Besides, all my clothes are made to take alot of punishment." An audible click let him now the rig was attached but was now fighting a losing battle withe the tangled parts.

"Sure, Captain." Tali sighed as she watched PJ struggle with getting his ex suit on. "Do you need help with that?" PJ looked sheepishly at her but nodded nonetheless. The design was simple she thought, but extremely durable. Holding the leg portion steady PJ stepped into the foothold and she watched the joints bend as it conformed to his body, though slowly. And in need of an upgrade apparently . "If you want I can probably tweak the is suit to put out more power and make it more efficient. Plus it looks like the joints can use some tuning up."

PJ attached the final arm sector to his glove and flexed watching it respond to his movements. "That'll be lovely. Thanks, Tali." PJ nodded appreciatively at her, earning a smile from her even though he couldn't see it. Finally geared up he grabbed his Mattock and moved towards the middle of the bay. "All right, everyone gather around. Time to go over the plan and briefing."

"Need I remind you Captain, that I'm in charge of ground missions." Shepard barked out as the team gathered. PJs green eyes threw kryptonite at Shepards cold, icy blue eyes. "Now, if you mind I have a battle plan to lay out." He mocked as he pushed past PJ.

PJ growled as Shepard pushed past him._ I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**The first story mission is upon us. YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY. I'm actually excited to write the story missions now and I'll try to be quicker with my updates. You all are awesome and thanks a bunch for your support._  
_**

**Quick llittle add in. If you all haven't noticed I'm trying to go for a darker ME universe. I think bioware made it too, for lack of better words, happy and not dark and gritty like it would have really been. So in future chapters I'll be testing out mental instability with some characters, the burden of constant death and killing on others. Basically I want to make this a dark mass effect. I'm mostly inspired by things like Heart of Darkness, Spec Ops The Line, and other writers on here Like Rob Sears Rage Inherent Trilogy.**

**Hope I can accomplish this with my first fanfic. If you all have any input, voice your opinions.**

**Rate and Review errrbody.**


End file.
